


A hunter among heroes

by Randomsumofagum



Category: Doom (Video Games), Hellsing, Neon Genesis Evangelion, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Everyone Needs A Hug, Freeform Evangelion, Genderbending, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, Toga Himiko is Not a Villain, Toga Himiko is a Good Friend, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Vampire Midoriya Izuku, nezu is a little shit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsumofagum/pseuds/Randomsumofagum
Summary: Long ago a being known as Alucard was freed from the control of the Hellsing organization. It would take centuries but he would fall in love and have a child. A child who so happened to have inherited his powers and gotten blown to kingdom come before his 10th birthday. For Izuku Midoriya it was the day that started his journey to become a hero.Or Izuku is the son of Alucard, and still wants to be a hero. Welcome to my AU of My Hero Academia, where demons are real and people still refuse to believe in magic.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Ayanami Rei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Falling Gods/ Rising Tide

**Author's Note:**

> I Own nothing! All series belong to their respective copyright holders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! All properties shown in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Thoughts_

**[Different language]**

**ALL MIGHT SPEECH**

**Distorted voices**

Chapter 1- Falling gods/rising tide

_“It is commonly acknowledged that there are 4 types of quirks. The emitter types which allow the user to manipulate something like fire or ice that they emit; Mutant, which change the user’s body and grant them abilities beyond baseline humans; Transformative, which can change the user temporarily in order to grant them powers and Hybrids, which are a mix of any of the previous four. However common knowledge is at time insufficient, you see not everything can be explained away in these simple categories, my fellow scientists I implore of you to read well of our common past. The demonic invasion of 2250 wasn’t the first-time creatures with power attacked humans, demons roamed the earth once and heroes or their equivalents defeated them long before the birth of the glowing child. And we know from the extensive studies that the quirk factor genome was non-existent back then, so we are left only with a simple acknowledgement to make, there are creatures that appear to have quirks but do not have them…”_

**-Excerpt from President Nezu’s speech to the World Heroic Council on the restauration of the Sentinel Program.**

Musutafu city was and always had been a rather contentious city near Tokyo. For some unknown reason to the populace, it always had a high amount of crime, despite the existence of several hero agencies within. It had earned the unofficial title of the “pressure cooker” amongst the hero community, that is to say if you had come from it and weren’t a villain you were hardened enough to handle more dangerous assignments. Sekijiro Kan, otherwise known as Vlad King, was one of the heroes that had a rather active agency within Musutafu, he usually dealt with the remains of several Yakuza and small gangs; and sometimes he handled real villains. Not your average 2-bit thug that desired more street rep or a small empire, real villains planned and executed bigger crimes including political assassination, trigger trafficking and in the case of today July 14th of 2459, a bombing.

He had been out of the agency when the blast happened, so he never received the call from his unofficial nephew Izuku that they needed him. He never forgave himself for arriving 5 minutes later than he would’ve otherwise. The Midoriya apartment was ablaze, the entire floor above had collapsed on it and there were several bodies scattered around outside the apartment complex. The firefighters were already there trying to reduce the blaze. The hero Cementoss had arrived a minute after Kan and reinforced the structure as Kan ignored the firefighters and rushed into the burning complex. It was fortunate that the floors below hadn’t collapsed as he rushed to the 3rd floor of the complex. There were more bodies littering the stairway, several of them missing pieces of their faces. Some had injuries that made no sense to him,

_How could someone dig their fingers into a chest or a head? What the hell happened here?_

“IZUKU, INKO!!!!” Kan screamed amidst the smoke. There was a distinct smell of charred corpses and blood as he passed the corridor into what appeared to be the source of the blaze. He barely hears a cry, it sounded more like an injured animal than human. The Midoriya apartment was surrounded in corpses, in several states of burning, in the middle Inko Midoriya barely breathed as her son Izuku Midoriya held the floor above him with his hands. His normally green eyes were blood red, he was covered in gore as the inferno blazed around him.

“Uncle Kan, save her! Please!” Izuku begged.

Vlad King used his quirk to surround Inko and drag her body out. He popped a blood pill into his mouth to increase his blood production as he attempted to grab ahold of his nephew.

“No! I move the floor collapses. Get her out of the building.” He said roaring loudly as the building crumbled more. Crimson eyes flaring as he barely held the collapsing floor together.

_Fuck, he’s right._ Kan thought as he dragged Inko’s unconscious body out of the apartment, when the second bomb detonated rocking the building. Kan, he heard the floor collapse above him. Cementoss’s screams as he forced the building to not collapse upon itself rung in his ears. Holding back tears he rushed to the first floor and left Inko with the paramedics. He felt her blood staining his suit,

_Gods, what the hell happened? Izuku… Kid, I’m sorry I wasn’t there on time._

That’s when he felt it, like someone stepped on his grave, ice flooded his veins as he struggled to breathe. The world flashed into a kaleidoscope of colors as everyone near the fallen apartment felt a wave of darkness. And then another greater one flooded the surrounding area. To everyone it felt as if hell had opened up and the demons within flooded the streets. Vlad himself only saw everyone he had failed to save in front of his eyes as shadows played with the edges of his vision. That’s when another wave happened, this one returned everything to normal. In front of the now collapsed apartment building stood Izuku Midoriya, covered in blood and gore, and Hisashi Midoriya, the underground hero Ashura. His red eyes gleaming with an unholy fire within, his red cloak in tatters and covered in soot, his face could only be described as monstrous as tears of blood dropped from his eyes.

“Sekijiro… Where is Inko?” He asked in the coldest tone of voice he had ever heard.

“Ambulance.” Kan answered his former boss.

“Thank you.” Hisashi replied as he slipped into the shadows. Inko Midoriya was no longer within the ambulance when Kan checked not even a minute later.

-U.A. University 5 hours later.

President Nezu was one of the few animals in the world with a quirk, he also was the only animal with a quirk that was recognized as a human. His Quirk High Spec gave him an extraordinary amount of intellect, regular IQ tests put him above 200 when he felt like being dumb; so, when he felt every single one his prey instincts tell him to escape the country and live in a cave somewhere in South America, he knew that something had gone extremely wrong in the raid of All for One’s base.

“Nezu~” Hisashi uttered behind the chimera.

“Hisashi… No, you’re not Hisashi right, now are you? Nezu said with evident fear in his voice.

_Has he been compromised by All for One?_ Nezu thought as he saw the nation’s attack dog smile.

“I am Hisashi, I am Ashura, I am the no life king, I am Dracula.” He intoned letting his voice return to its original sound. “I will ask you only once, who else knew that I am Hisashi Midoriya?”

“From the mission? Only All Might, myself and Night Eye. As well as the representatives from the Heroes commission.”

“Send me their names. We have a leak.”

Nezu paled, Hisashi was pissed, if talked about a leak it only meant one thing, his wife and kid…

“Fuck.” Nezu said suddenly. He started looking for possible leaks within the UA itself as he sent the list of people within the HC that had access to his name and address via encryption to Hisashi’s secret server.

“Don’t curse. Inko would be disappointed in you.” Hisashi said somewhat warmly.

“Are they?”

“Nezu, there wouldn’t be a Japan if they had died.” Hisashi answered coldly. “I’m going out for a walk, take care of the fort while I’m gone.” Disappearing into the shadows, Hisashi laughed remembering his favorite order from his old master, before dropping a sealed envelope next to Nezu. In it Nezu found several bank accounts with all relevant details, a list of names for contacts that could get Hisashi if he ever really needed and a small note that read,

_Due to the incompetence of the HC I’m forced to take matters into my own hands. Nezu, I’m entrusting you with several businesses I run on the side while being a hero. I expect you, yes, **I expect you** to handle my side businesses, since you owe me for convincing me to go on this dammed raid. In addition, you’ll be handling my child’s education remotely as we move around since I’m not going to risk a single hair on their heads. Send all relevant information to ******-******@******.*** _

_Unless the UA is burning down or something that bad, I expect radio silence until I return and I will return Nezu. Tell the HC to go fuck themselves for forcing me to fix their shit for the next few years of my life. Tell them that after this I’m retiring in a way, I’ll still be doing sporadic patrols but I won’t be taking missions and if they try to weasel out of it, I’m going to shove my foot so far up their collective asses I’ll be using their skulls as socks then I’ll kill them, make sure they understand that. Inko is alive, Izuku is alive, tell Kan that we’ll miss him and hope to see him soon. He can keep whatever he wants from my office near Dagobah as well._

_Love, Hisashi Midoriya._

_P.S. When Toshinori wakes up have him contact Samuel Hayden in New York at ***-***-****. He’s the best doctor in the world and he owes me a few favors. If he whines tell him Aly will forgive 2245-2255 if he does his job. And Nezu for your sake don’t piss Hayden off by mentioning the events of those years._

Nezu started laughing maniacally as he read through the note a second time, he even laughed while having tea when he saw the amount of money that Hisashi wanted him to manage. The UA was safe for now, and if Toshinori had managed to kill AFO then his students could grow old and retire as heroes. As he began to scheme as to what to do with whatever Hisashi leaves behind, he began working on a curriculum for a traumatized boy. _I’ll have to ask Inui for some help in adjusting the initial difficulty._

-The next Day

For Mitsuki and Masaru Katsuki the choice to leave Musutafu was a simple one. Their only child had lost his longtime friend, they had lost their best friends, even if Hisashi was somewhat scary, he genuinely was a good man for them. It would take them a week to move to the new city of Tokyo-3 in Hakone. It would take them a month to receive a phone call from a family of ghosts that had to hide in order to survive. They would return to Musutafu after 5 years slightly worse for wear in the company of the Katsuragi and Akagi households. And it would take 2 more years for Katsuki to be able to sleep for a full night.

-7 years after the fall of AFO, April 14th, 2465.

Katsuki Bakugou left Musutafu general Hospital with his… girlfriend? Fellow survivor? Nightmare retardant? Friend? He would go with friend for now, denying what he actually felt for the bluenette that saved him from getting crushed by a bioweapon the size of a building all those years ago. He would curse Seele and Ikari until the day he died, but knowing that without them Rei Akagi wouldn’t exist he couldn’t help but be somewhat okay with the fact that they existed. Shinji hadn’t woken up, Asuka couldn’t forgive herself until he did and had gotten a nursing license to take care of him. It was sad to see them both like that, but at least Rei tried to have a life beyond the nightmare.

_Don’t lie to yourself, she’s suffering as much as they are. You’ll never fill that hole in her heart, not after what you did to Midoriya, Aida, everyone…_ His own inner voice told him constantly, she on the other hand smiled sadly at him while holding his right hand.

“Bakugou-san are you alright?”

“Rei, I told you already, you can call me Katsuki.”

“…Understood, Cat-Tsuki.” She said mangling his first name. He couldn’t help but smile at the progress she had made from her cold behavior from Tokyo-3. Now she would actually try to tease and joke.

“Hey! Rei-chan!” a blonde girl with a clean Aldera High School uniform said running at Rei at high speeds before tackling her. Rei lifted her classmate with surprising ease as the girl kept talking. “Rei-chan! What are you doing here? Are you here for the Best Jeanist charity gala? Is he your boyfriend? Your Pomeranian?” she asked without stopping to breathe. Katsuki could already feel the headache coming, that reminded him of Deku’s own bad habits. Her hair could be described as a messy pair of buns, her eyes glimmered like amber under the sun and her smile showed two little thin fangs. _Huh, blood quirk user. Deku…_

“Hello, Himiko-chan. I’m visiting my brother, I was not aware of the gala, yes and also yes.”

Katsuki blushed and sputtered “Rei! D-do you even know what a boyfriend is?”

“Yes. It is a male friend who is not your brother. Big sister Ritsuko told me so.”

_I’m going to kill Ritsuko!_ He thought angrily at the fake blonde scientist who happened to be dating the nicest person in the world.

_Really? You saw her soul as well; do you blame her for having some fun with her sister? Are you going to kill yourself for all your sins as well? Actually, do you think Maya-sensei will leave you alive if you hurt her future wife?_ His own mental voice asked as he calmed down. It always brought him down, for that he was somewhat thankful.

“Oh, Rei-chan! That’s so adorable. And you delinquent Pomeranian!” Himiko said pointing at him, “Don’t you dare hurt her.”

“I’ll die before hurting her willingly or otherwise.” Katsuki said without thinking. He blushed, Rei blushed, Himiko blushed hardest. Grabbing Rei’s hand, he ran away from the blonde that made him make a declaration of protection. It wasn’t long until they were lost in Musutafu’s extensive back alley network. It took them until almost 5 in the afternoon to escape the mess of streets, they hadn’t spoken a word since he had said that.

“Bakugou-san, what is a boyfriend?” Rei asked as innocently as she could. Mentally she understood it was something that went beyond mere friendship, her previous self would’ve known but without Nerv, she could never recover all the lost memories even if Ritsuko had dedicated so much of her life after the fall to making sure she could remember.

“It’s complicated Rei. I think that the dru…” He started saying as Rei frowned slightly, he corrected before digging himself any deeper, “Misato can explain it to you better than I can. But essentially it is the next step in a relationship between 2 people. One of which has to be a guy.” He finished while avoiding actually explaining what a boyfriend was. Had he not been so distracted he could’ve heard the slight rustling above them.

“Well, look at what we have here, two very useful invisibility cloaks for the price of one!” the sludge villain said as he dove down from a nearby fire escape. Katsuki had better reactions than Rei, so he pushed her and told her, “Run! Get a hero!” as he was being drowned in sludge. Panic flooded his brain as he set off explosion after explosion. He couldn’t see if Rei had gotten away as he continued to struggle against the sludge. After a few minutes of struggling, he could barely breathe. Some heroes and civilians had appeared, but none could get close.

“Ooh, yes, you are strong. You’re definitely worth the hassle.” The sludge said, “After I’m done, I’ll just blast these loser heroes and get that wonderful, pure, voluptuous, cloak.”

_He’s going to hurt Rei. He’s going to hurt Rei! I’ll die before I let that happen._ Katsuki thought as he focused as much of his own sweat across his entire body. _I’ll probably die, but she’ll be okay. I’m not okay with this but it’s my best shot._

“Katsuki!” Rei cried.

_Gods above I love how she says my name._

“Kaachan?! Fuck, get away from Kaachan!” A tall pale girl with messy long green hair and red eyes said as she jumped over the police. The next thing Katsuki heard was as if someone had fired a gun as she appeared before him and grabbed him. She pulled him away with surprising ease. The sludge tried to grapple with her and enter her body, but she constantly dodged out of the way, cutting whatever sliver came close to where Katsuki was catching his breath. She saw that despite the monster… _villain, monsters are different._ She corrected her thoughts, despite the villain being made of slime his eyes were in fact solid, with a well-aimed kick she slammed both eyes against each other, stunning him. “You, 3rd rate doujin monster, how the fuck dare you hurt Kaachan!” She said as she dug her nails into her hand and bled over the villain. “Ignite!” she screamed as a bright blaze bloomed where the sludge was. “Death Arms get a bottle, I can turn this off so you can seal his eyes, keep them separate but close.” She yelled at the professional hero as if he was her subordinate. “Kamui Woods, Manual both of you help disperse the sludge from this alley now! And Mount Lady, get the media out of here! This is a fucking crime scene!” To her credit, and to Rei’s surprise, they all did as she asked. “Kaachan, I’ll meet you at the park in 15 minutes.” Her red eyes glowed slightly as she said that, he could feel the compulsion, _just like good old Tabris_ the voice in his mind whispered as he remembered almost choking Asuka, before she slapped him lightly and said “Sorry! I forgot to stop that. Just meet me in the children’s park we played in. You can bring your girlfriend.” She said running off to talk to a somewhat dazed Death Arms.

To his credit he didn’t freak out about almost becoming a puppet again, he told Rei what the girl had asked him and he asked her to accompany him. During the walk the pair said nothing, one because he was afraid of confronting the truth and the other because she was afraid of losing the one of the few who refused to treat her as if she was made of glass. He was kind, especially in comparison to his previous abrasive self; Misato and Ritsuko were nice big sisters, as they referred to themselves in relation to Rei, treated her as if she would break under the slightest pressure, it annoyed her after a while. She had fought Angels for a living, biological weapons that defied common sense and whose quirks protected their bodies from even the strongest weapons known to most countries, she didn’t need to be treated like a piece broken porcelain, like a doll whose stuffing would fall out of her body if they pulled at her stitches. It was why she enjoyed Himiko’s company despite her overexuberant personality that gnawed at her patience.

The children’s park was rather well maintained all things considered, he remembered it being kind of substandard when it came to maintenance when he was younger, but now it was all clean, the paint even looked new, he was sure that if he bothered to explore the nearby woods, he would find the old bridge fixed.

_Deku… I never did apologize for that. What was I thinking back then?_

_You know precisely what you thought. This nerd’s looking down on me with his weak-ass quirk. This shitty bastard, I’ll make him miserable for this crap. And so, you did, for 6 years, you made his life hell, you laughed as he cried. And you loved it. Are you sure you can be a hero?_ His inner voice told him.

_Shut up!_ He thought to himself. Rei tightened her grip on his hand, that’s when he noticed he looked like his old self again, angry at everything.

_Fuck. I promised to change. Can’t let her see me like this again. I promised._

“Sorry, Rei… Just bad memories of this place.”

“Then let’s leave. You don’t have to be in here to meet up with that girl.”

That’s when he heard it the sound of a crater being formed, he covered Rei with his body before even thinking of where the sound was from. Rei stared directly at his eyes as both bushed from the sudden closeness. Amidst the rising dust there stood that same pale girl. Katsuki actually noticed that she was wearing just a T shirt and some jeans with bright red sneakers. She had a ponytail now, and her eyes were now bright green instead of blood red.

“Hey Kaachan, long time no see.” She said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Okay, who the fuck are you? Actually, how do you know that nickname?”

“What do you mean how do I… Fuck, I forgot I couldn’t do this back then. Okay, don’t freak out Kaachan.” She said as her form shimmered, her skin became translucent and then it became shadows, changing shape and size. Long hair became significantly shorter and the body itself morphed. “So how about now, Kaachan?” A much deeper voice said as the shadows retreated and a young man stood. His face had diamond shaped freckles, his eyes still had the same green as always and he was now taller than Katsuki. His hair was a lot messier than what he remembered, and his eyes showed no hesitations or fears anymore.

“Deku?” Katsuki asked, unsure of himself.

“Yup. Took you long enough to recognize me Kaachan.” Izuku “Deku” Midoriya said with a mischievous smile that seemed strangely familiar to Rei. Himiko had the same smile whenever she was thinking of doing something illogical. Or when she was hungry. Or wanted to scare the classroom.

“How the hell can you do that? Wasn’t your quirk blood drinking and getting a bit stronger?” Katsuki shouted.

“Well yes, but actually no. I told you I’m a vampire. I gained some new tricks as I grew up.”

“What the fuck! Quirks don’t work like that! You can’t just pull more powers out of your ass.”

“Ever heard of quirk evolution?” Izuku as his voice dropping the temperature of the surrounding area. Rei and Katsuki shivered.

“Under duress some individuals can awaken greater power within their quirks.” Rei answered.

“Now Katsuki, what happened 7 years ago?” Izuku’s eyes slowly turned red as he remembered the day he nearly died.

“Deku… What the fuck happened?”

“Short version, villains found out my dad’s identity and targeted our home. They had fucking bombs Kaachan, mom almost died after killing like a dozen of them, I killed a few of them as well and almost died as well. The rest you know already, we were on the run while dad made sure we couldn’t be found, came back a few years ago and now I’m going to fulfill my promise. I’ll become a hero, Kaachan; I could some help with an agency. Want in?”

“Deku, what the fuck? I bullied you and you’re asking me to join you? Also how do you know that I still want to be a hero?”

“Too soon? Had to try anyway. And Kaachan, I forgave you years ago. Probably around the time my aunt taught me how to use an anti-material rifle. Yeah, definitely, playing with Isshin is a good way to let go of lingering trauma. Also, Kaachan, I know you. Being a hero was all you wanted… And I may have seen auntie a few days ago and she told me you were going to try for UA.”

“That hag! Also, Isshin?”

“My anti-material rifle, built him myself with some help from aunty Victoria. It has a laser, a grapple hook attachment and a cup holder.” Izuku said while smiling genuinely from the memory, and the subsequent avalanches. Good times for him, not so much for the hordes of ghouls lying in the valley, but they never complained. He noticed that the girl next to Katsuki looked familiar, Himiko had said that she had a good friend that had red eyes and blue hair.

“Are you Rei Akagi?” She asked.

“Yes, how do you know my name Deku-san?”

“First off, my name is Izuku Midoriya or Izumi Midoriya if I’m in my girl form. Secondly my best friend from when I came back to Japan is Himiko Kan. She told me that you’re one of the few that don’t treat her like shit for liking to drink blood. So, thank you for being her friend, I’d be in the same school as her, but considering my bad memories of Aldera, I chose to stay away.”

“I see… Himiko-chan is one of my best friends, so no thanks are needed. She helps me as much as I help her… Are you the one she refers to as Zu-chan? And bad memories?”

Izuku blushed slightly at the nickname and said, “Yeah… I can’t believe Himi-chan insists on using that embarrassing nickname.” He laughed at the memory of her making that one. “Yes, bad memories of how I was treated at school; Aldera may have changed but well I’d rather not deal with that again.”

“I see, so you’re the one that Katsuki feels guilty about.” Rei muttered out loud.

Katsuki paled a bit when she said that. _Of course, she knows…_ he thought as he looked at Izuku in the eyes and said,

“I’m sorry, Midoriya. I was a fucking moron back then.”

“I told you Kaachan, I forgave you a long time ago…” Izuku said as his phone rang with a weird tune. “Excuse me for a minute.” Izuku looked at his phone and smiled, the day was getting better. “So Katsuki, are you ready? Mom said to bring you along for dinner. Akagi-chan can come as well.”

“You moved nearby?”

“Nope, living next to Dagobah Beach now, Dad will drop us at home and he’ll take you and auntie back to your place. As well as Akagi-chan, Miss Ritsuko is going to be there so Dad will also be taking you back to your home.”

“Sure, why not. When is uncle Hisashi going to pick us up?”

The world went dark for a single second around them, the air dropped in temperature and Katsuki couldn’t help but feel cold inside. Rei was uncomfortably reminded of Lilith’s own chamber and how she had barely managed to retain her individuality when faced with her. Shadows danced like flames in front of their eyes as Izuku’s own turned red and he said,

“Dad, stop fucking with them!”

Laughing deeply Hisashi Midoriya appeared before them, wearing a rather nice black suit with a red tie, his hair was uncharacteristically slicked back into a tight ponytail and he wore his yellow sunglasses despite the sun going down. He was taller than all of them and as pale as the moon.

“Fine, Izuku. I’ll stop messing around with them.” He said grinning as they saw a row of teeth sharpened to a fine point. “Katsuki, Izuku may have forgiven you but I haven’t. However, given the events of Tokyo-3 I’m willing to let bygones be bygones and start anew with you. So, no calling me uncle.”

Both Katsuki and Rei paled when they heard him mention Tokyo-3. His tone made it clear that he was aware of the tragedy and who were involved. For Katsuki it didn’t make much sense, his uncle… _No, remember we lost that right._ Hisashi was a low-ranking government official as far as he knew. And those didn’t even have the clearance to begin asking about it. Rei on the other hand was curious as to what he knew and how much, her sister would be at the dinner regardless so her questions could be answered there rather than here. Izuku grabbed both of them and told his father,

“Take us home, old man. At this rate we’ll never start eating and I’m hungry.” He said as Hisashi grabbed his shoulder and all of them slid into the shadows. The dinner was nice, it was mostly seafood with a decent number of salads, tofu-based meals and a really big cake. Hisashi’s resolution lasted about an hour since Inko forgave Katsuki for the both of them. It wouldn’t be until it was nearly midnight that the reunion would end and the families would depart. Katsuki slept soundly that night, Rei as well for the first time in years, Izuku would spend the night swimming in the beach under the moonlight in the warm water.

_Izuku, you are not a monster. I mean you are half a vampire, but not a monster in the sense that you kill for the joy of it. I know you, you can enjoy fighting without killing, so please don’t allow yourself to become a monster by saying “I’m a monster” constantly._ His teacher had told him all those years ago. “Aunty, I’m scared that I’ll be the monster that killed all those people again.” Izuku muttered to the sea. The crashing waves held no answer to him even as he felt the need to let go and hunt down the slime that hurt his friend. He could already see how he would enter from the roof, disabling the camera as he inched his way down the police station, the humans wouldn’t even notice him as he drained them slightly as he moved. He would find the sludge and slowly burn him alive, maybe drive a stake through his eyes…

_Why am I like this? Do I like Kaachan?_ Izuku tried to imagine that union, neither as himself or as herself he could imagine it ending in anything but tears. _Then why?_

_Isn’t it obvious Izuku? Someone hurt your friends and you want payback. You want to drown them in blood._ Himiko’s voice said inside his head. He turned around to see if she was there or if it was an echo of her personality inside him talking. All he saw was the trash that littered the coast.

_Maybe… but isn’t it overkill?_ Izuku thought as he remembered precisely how his mother and father fought. _Actually, maybe not. Given my family’s propensity for overreacting. Maybe I’m just extremely possessive? Have to work on that and controlling my temper, I almost hypnotized Kaachan and Rei today._ Izuku thought to himself as his mind still refused to calm down. In his mind the trash mocked his efforts to calm down.

“Might as well work off the excess energy…” he said deciding to clean up the beach front.

Chapter 1: End

Quirks of the cast as dictated by the list found within the HC of Japan

  1. Izuku Midoriya- True Vampire (Official quirk) 
    1. Gives user abilities of the monster of legend, including superior strength speed and regeneration, forces the subject to require drinking blood to live, quirk evolution caused the following abilities to manifest in addition to strengthening the previously mentioned (The following list denotes the actual quirks he possesses) (Level 3 Cromwell.) 
      1. Blood manipulation- Minor: Can attract and repel blood from outside the body, blood can be fired as bullets, but can only reach speed comparable to modern paint guns. The blood itself isn’t hardened enough to perforate skin, but can immobilize with enough of it applied.
      2. Blood temperature manipulation: User can freeze or cause fires with blood. Temperatures can reach over and under 600o F.


  * Transformation: User can change gender, can include clothing*. *Subject is not particularly adept at creating these and can and has forgotten articles of clothing before.


  1. Minor/Major Mental Manipulation: Can plant suggestion on a limited amount of people. It is minor unless the subject is using his own blood storage to increase the effect. The stronger the will of the individual the harder it is for an order to take control. And even then, complex orders can be ignored by the victims. Additional weakness is that the subject requires direct line of sight and must be in his own words “pissed off beyond normal reason” to even initiate.
  2. Absorb (Type B)- Unknown beyond simple description given by subject: _Once willingly spilt, the bonds are forged harder than celestial steel._


  1. Inko Midoriya- Minor object attraction 
    1. Gives user the ability to attract small object (Size of their hand) to themselves. 
      1. Extensive training with the quirk has resulted in the user essentially being able to move objects at speeds over 300 mph, regardless of their weight.
    2. Hisashi Midoriya- Shadow Warp (official quirk only) 
      1. Allows the user to transport objects and people through his shadows, he does require knowledge of where to go and can be disrupted. (The previous statement has yet to be amended under pain of death.)
      2. Ashura/No Name King/ Vlad Tepes/ Alucard- True vampire (all files regarding his abilities are considered SSS class state secrets, only accessible by the directors of the HC and the queen of England, the latter is by the subject’s own will and can be revoked if the subject desires it. Do not approach subject under any circumstances outside of mission briefing and debriefing. Approaching any member of his family for anything beyond regular check-ups and protection will result in the immediate termination of the agent, and possibly their bloodline, accidental meetings are allowed only once.) No Cromwell seals.
      3. Schrodinger- Unknown and known simultaneously. All files relevant to this have/haven’t been found.
      4. Absorb (Type-S)- No data available outside of it existing.
    3. Rei Akagi (Ayanami Rei the 3rd, aka the First child)- AT Field 
      1. Subject can emit a field of energy that renders all attacks unable to pass unless they surpass the threshold of damage or her will is broken, her own skill with it isn’t enough to match other Eva project children, but it is one of the strongest forms of projected defense and she can use it to enhance her physical strength. It can erode other AT fields.
      2. Additional quirks granted by Eva project 
        1. Transfer- Unable to be used anymore, noted to be the original quirk she possessed.
        2. *************- Data can only be accessed by the director of the HC of Japan and his immediate superior in the Global Heroic commission.
      3. Katsuki Bakugou (4th child of the Evangelion project)- Explosion 
        1. Secretes nitroglycerin from his palms as can forcibly ignite them to cause various types of explosion.
        2. Quirks granted by the Eva Project 
          1. Full body explosions- self-explanatory all his body can be used as a bomb; he isn’t as adept at controlling their strength and effect when compared to his palms, but it remains an option.
          2. Delayed explosion- Use of the AT field allows him to ignite his sweat up to 100 meters in any direction so long as he is aware of it. Requires use of Eva unit 4 or type-F equipment installed.
        3. Himiko Kan- Blood Transformation 
          1. By drinking the blood of another individual she can acquire their shape, and voice. Side effects include minor mental instability and a need to drink blood. Can become unhinged should she not have blood for prolonged periods of time.
          2. ****************- Data Inaccessible at this time.
          3. Minor cat mutation- Can see clearly in low light and fangs are more feline. Minor balancing improvement when compared to most humans.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes  
> So yeah… Look this is my first fic and I appreciate any and all constructive criticism. Don’t just write you suck and leave it at that, explain why. I know that there are pieces of information missing, that will be explained later on. There will be OOC moments when compared to canon but I do intend to explain all of them. And any and all quirks that are changed from canon they’ll be explained at the end of the chapter where they appear. For example, Vlad King and Nezu don’t have any additional or changed quirks so they’re the same as canon. And since Hayden, Shinji, Asuka, Misato and Ritsuko are only mentioned their quirks or lack of them aren’t mentioned in the list. Now to answer some questions that I believe will pop up  
> a. Will there be smut? No, I suck at writing it and at most I’ll fade away to it.  
> b. What are the ships? Outside of Baku/Rei? None are set in stone.   
> c. Will Shinji and Asuka be joining the cast the main cast? That’s spoilers.  
> d. Will there be fanservice? This is an MHA/Hellsing/Evangelion/DOOM mashup, yes there will be.  
> e. Will you answer questions in the comments? Maybe. It depends, just don’t expect spoilers. Clarifications, sure.  
> f. What is the update schedule? I’m aiming once a week or once every two weeks if I’m not satisfied with what I write. I have no Beta and I must scream. But I’m definitely going to try for a weekly release and if I get inspired maybe more, just don’t expect something like a chapter a day. I’m not talented or have enough time to do that in a way that is satisfactory for me.


	2. Constant Variables/Variable Constants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! All properties shown in this work belong to their copyright holders.

Chapter 2- Constant Variables/ Variable Constants

_“To say the world didn’t change in the turn of the millennia is to deny the effect of quirks. From having nothing to suddenly being able to breathe fire, this shift cannot be understated. To say that the world didn’t change yet again in 2250 is to deny the origins of the modern-day hero system. Though some argue that the threat of the Metahuman Liberation Army was more instrumental into bringing that societal shift, due to the formalization of the Heroic commission which rose from the ashes of the sentinel command in response to the massive outbreak of villains and the reformation of the quirk acts. However, the mere fact that the sentinel system, which was born out of the need to fight demons that came from the Argent bases around the world, is the base from which the heroic commission made the modern system. But I digress, the Argent energy event, the creation of the sentinels and the sealing of the Doom gate by the hero known as the Doom Slayer formed the true basic structure of Heroes and the commission, the idea that certain individuals with skills and powers can and would impose order over chaos using their quirks…”_

  * **Excerpt from Heroic Foundations or How We Learned to Fight by Dr. Samuel Hayden.**



October 15th, 2465

The Midoriya main house located near Dagobah beach was by all possible visual standards and average dwelling for a middle-class family. The Midoriya’s themselves were the ideal neighbors for all the community, they kept to themselves, didn’t bother anyone and their children took care of the beach with an almost religious zeal. In less than 5 months the beach which was an old dumping ground for pretty much all kinds of junk including pieces of cars and boats was cleaned and was consistently given maintenance. However, for one particular pink haired girl, called Mei Hatsume, to her they were taking away her baby making fuel spot. _How am I supposed to practice making babies if they keep throwing away all my materials? I had my eye on those old bikes for weeks!_ She grumbled to herself as the boy Midoriya almost ran into her.

“Sorry, are you okay?” He said to her. _Pink hair, somewhat braided, cute eyes with cross hairs… Holy shit she must have an eye quirk!_ He thinks as he notices the girl come close to him and Hatsune grab him by his shirt. _Don’t look down!_ He thinks as he looks down and sees that her shirt and overalls are a size too big.

“YOU! You took my scrap!” She screamed gaining the attention of several people. “How am I supposed to make babies if I don’t practice!? Why won’t you let me make babies!?”

“I… what? What does me cleaning the beach have to do with babies?”

“What does it have to do? It has everything to do with it! How am I supposed to build babies without parts? Babies that help heroes fly! Babies that go boom! Babies that can warp space and time!”

“You mean support equipment…” _Fuck, did I screw up another student’s life?_

“Yes, babies.” She responds with a completely serious face.

Izuku sighs as the commotion keeps drawing people nearby. He looks at the girl somewhat guiltily, he genuinely didn’t want her to lose her chances at whatever school she was looking towards going. Several kids already taping this entire encounter as he realizes he’s going to be late for the entrance exam.

“Look miss, I don’t know you…”

“I’m Mei Hatsume, future leader of the greatest support equipment company in the world!” She said interrupting him.

“… Okay, my name is Izuku Midoriya, and I’m sorry I took your scrap from the beach and didn’t give it to you. Could we discuss how I’m going to make it up to you while moving? I’m going to be late for my entrance exam.”

_Entrance exam… Fuck I’m going to be late as well!_ Mei thought as her face grimaces, she grabs Izuku’s hand and more or less drags him to the nearby train station; while he stutters out excuses she doesn’t hear. They barely make it in as the train doors close. Both Inko and Hisashi Midoriya feel like teasing their son when he gets back for no particular reason.

“Okay, Green bean, what did you say about making up for preventing me from practicing making babies?”

“I swear that you’re going to be the public death of me.” Izuku says as everyone on the train stares at him and the girl that had yet to stop holding his hand. A very small part of both of their teenage brains screamed at them to let go, but neither did. It was a challenge for them, first one to let go loses. It was irrational, Izuku accepted it as such; while Mei decided that she needed to assert dominance. “Look, if you want the scrap from the beach obviously you can’t have it, it’s already recycled. However any and all scrap I find from now on, I’ll deliver to your workshop as well as give you access to some fresh materials we have from my father’s various companies.” He finishes saying while looking straight into her eyes. The little cross hair expands slightly as she grins madly.

“Fresh baby making materials?” Mei’s yellow eyes glimmer with glee.

“So long as it isn’t radioactive.”

“And you can make that happen?”

“Yes, I promise. I really am sorry that I took your scrap, so let me make this up to you.”

“Green bean…” Mei sniffles while saying “This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me! I promise I’ll make the best babies!”

“Why do you call support equipment babies?” Izuku asked before she started crying and drew more attention to them.

“Because they are. I pour my blood, sweat, tears and my soul into them. What else can I call them?”

“Fair enough. Are you familiar with capture equipment?”

“Yes. Not as fun as making a macro laser, but they are very durable babies. Wait… You’re a hero student?”

“Trying to be.” Izuku says somewhat embarrassed.

“Green bean, I’ll forgive you, if you do what you promised, and make me your personal support technician.” She says as her tone becomes 100% serious.

“Sure. You’re going to UA, right?”

“Yup. Got to go for the recommendation exams for support.”

The train stops as they leave, their hands have yet to let go of each other. When they reach the gate Izuku lets go of her hand as he watches the crowd of prospective students enter the massive building. To his knowledge the UA campus was just over 2km in length and the entire area nearby was also part of the UA. It included several rather famous areas called gyms where more serious training occurred, unlike most schools these gyms were in fact variable facilities where anything from a city to an oceanfront was simulated. It also happened to be where the biggest sports festival occurred. _And I’m going to participate_ , Izuku thinks as Mei disappears into the crowd, after saying good bye and talking about giant babies with laser rifles, as he approaches a scruffy looking man next to a desk that says hero course students.

“Name and ID.” The man asks.

“Izuku Midoriya.” He responds while handing him his old student ID and driver’s license.

“Hmmm. Valid. Your number is 7111, please proceed inside and follow the red arrows to the written exam, you have 2 hours to finish it, a short 30-minute break and then the practical exam.” The scruffy man responds with almost robotic practice as he hands him a button with his new number on it. Izuku thanks the man and starts walking towards the entrance of the UA.

_I wonder who that man is?_ Izuku thinks as he trips near the entrance. _Guess I’ll have a bloody nose while taking the exam… Why am I floating?_

“Sorry for using my quirk on you. It’s bad luck to trip on your way to the exam. Are you okay?” A brown-haired girl says to Izuku as she pulls him upright and he feels gravity take hold of him.

“I… That’s so cool. Your quirk removes gravity?” Izuku said while trying to not think about how cute he found her. _Thank you, auntie, for teaching me to talk to girls._

“Yes. Oh right, my name is Ochaco Urakara.” She says holding out her hand while smiling brightly.

“Izuku Midoriya, at your service. And thank you for stopping my fall.” He responds and shakes her hand.

“Shall we get going? I mean I’m heading towards the hero course exam, I’m kind of assuming you’re heading there as well?”

“Oh, yes, let’s go.” She responds walking at a brisk pace inside. He smiles and follows her to the test room. Unfortunately for him their assigned seating ended up being far apart. The pro Hero Snipe, a man who took the cowboy motif to heart, ended up being the proctor assigned to his room.

“Howdy, prospective students, to the UA written exam. You’ll be given 2 hours to complete the test before you. Once I call your number, you are to take the test I give you and finish it. Once you do, come down to me and leave the testing area to head to the cafeteria to rustle up some grub.” He said with a calm but stern voice that reverbed across the room. It took a few minutes but Izuku was finally called and given a rather thick stack of papers that made up his test in comparison to everyone else in the room.

“The principal sends his regards, Midoriya.” Snipe whispered at him.

Izuku just smirked and screamed inside his mind. _That rat! Bear? Dog? Fucking hell teach._

Seemingly unbeknownst to both of them a girl with short violet hair and long earlobes, called Kyoka Jirou, heard that exchange. _Curious… I’ll have to watch out for him._ She thought as he sat back into his seat and then she heard him whisper, “Miss, eavesdropping is dangerous business, especially when you’re obvious about it. Would you mind meeting me after the test?” She paled at the fact that he knew she overheard. Still, she kept her poker face as best as she could, and persevered through the tough test.

For Izuku however the test was nothing but pain. Nezu clearly knew that he hadn’t kept up his not so optional readings since he stopped being his teacher. _Okay why does the mouse want to know Cromwell seals? Then again, he’s Nezu, of course he knows… Fuck why the hell is he asking about building composition in Kamino vs Tokyo-3? 500 ways to skin a cat?_ He thought; as he kept answering the large 200-page document. It took him an hour and a half for him to finish, only to be handed another test, this one dangerously similar to the one everyone else was taking. He finished that one in 15 minutes given the fact that it was mostly questions he had answered in the previous exam. Once he left the chambers he went straight to the cafeteria where he was ambushed by the violet haired girl.

“Sorry for eavesdropping, can’t help it.” She says with a slight blush to her cheeks.

“Eh… No problem...”

“Kyoka Jirou.” She added.

“And I’m Izuku Midoriya, Ms. Jirou. Look, I’d appreciate if you didn’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I wasn’t going to.” She said somewhat embarrassed.

“Let me guess, you’re still curious?”

“That obvious? And here I was proud of my poker face.” She pouted a bit over dramatically. He blushed somewhat at the sight.

“I mean if I wasn’t used to reading people, you’d definitely could’ve fooled me.” Izuku said earnestly, “And I don’t think it was a coincidence that you overheard.”

“Is this a pickup line?

“No…” He started saying when he noticed what he was saying, “I-I mean not that I wouldn’t ask a cute girl like you out, but it’s just that Nezu is a crafty rat and knew that you would overhear.”

_He thinks I’m cute._ Kyoka thought while blushing brightly.

_I’m such a fucking dumbass she’ll think I’m too forward._ Izuku thought while blushing only slightly less than a red sun.

-25 minutes later-

Despite the awkwardness of their initial conversation both Izuku and Kyoka managed to eat before leaving the lunch room. Izuku accompanied by Kyoka, arrived at the lecture hall where they would receive information for the practical exam. Fortunately, their seats were close by so they kept chatting, for Kyoka, Izuku was an interesting boy, he was a nervous wreck when not talking about fighting, stuff involving heroes or what he liked; his earnest love for quirks was somewhat surprising as well, it matched her love for music and he actually listened to her. For Izuku, Kyoka was different from other girls he knew, she definitely lacked a lot of the self-confidence he had come to expect, but at the same time she had determination to spare and she could stand him talking about quirks, which was a habit that everyone had told him needed to be curbed somewhat otherwise it would come off as an obsession. But in the case of Kyoka, she understood the love for something that borders on obsession.

“De… Midoriya.” Katsuki said interrupting them.

“Hi, Kaachan; that’s Kyoka Jirou. Jirou-chan, that’s Katsuki Bakugou.” Izuku said introducing them to one another.

“Nice to meet you Kaachan.”

Katsuki grimaced a bit at the childhood name. But he breathed deeply and said, “The pleasure is mine, Jackboot.”

“Ooh haven’t heard that one before.” Kyoka smiled.

“Look, Midoriya. I need a small favor, since I don’t think I’ll be paired up with Rei in the practical. Could you help her if you see her in trouble? I doubt that she’ll have any but just in case, you know?”

“Who’s Rei?”

“His girlfriend.” Izuku blurted out.

“Dammit Midoriya, she’s not my girlfriend!” Katsuki shouted making everyone look at him. Rei Akagi decided to enter the lecture hall at that time. She smiled softly at Katsuki as she approached the trio.

“Hello Katsuki, Midoriya-san and…?”

“Kyoka Jirou” Katsuki said before anyone else could.

“Jirou-san. I’m Rei Akagi. Katsuki, why were you shouting?”

“I…” Katsuki started saying when the doors busted open and a man with a black trench coat and long blonde hair like a cockatiel appeared screaming,

“HELLO LITTLE LISTENERS, I’M PRESENT MIC AND I’M HERE TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT THE UA PRACTIAL EXAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

No one in the room reacted, almost everyone sweat dropped and Kyoka found her ears covered by a very worried looking Izuku.

“Are you okay?” he mouthed at her while covering her ears. She nodded in response as her face began to turn red with blush. “Do you need me to shut him up?” he asked seriously. She shook her head. With worry in his eyes, he decided to let her go.

_Holy shit, I just did that. I hope she doesn’t take it the wrong way…._ He thought as he started to blush as well. The rest of the presentation went rather well, despite the interruption from a blue haired teen that called Izuku out for covering Kyoka’s ears every time Present Mic gave instructions at a higher than acceptable volume. Rather than Izuku or Kyoka answering, Rei simply responded in a tone that dropped the temperature of the room,

“Excuse me, but you’re being far more disruptive than a pair of friends making sure that neither one of them end up deaf. If no one who is near them bothered to tell them to stop it, what makes you an arrogant boy, who disrupted the presentation from Mic-sensei, think that they’re the ones disrupting the presentation. Also, just to answer your other question, he hasn’t gotten to that robot, so I’d suggest shutting up and reading the manual given to you, since it has more information than what Mic-sensei is saying.”

_Gods above that’s hot_. Katsuki thought idly as the speech continued,

“THAT… That is right little listener, and I apologize to those that have sensitive hearing” Present Mic said at a more reasonable volume. “Now to reiterate, your mission is simple, defeat as many villain robots as possible, avoid the giant zero pointer and survive for 30 minutes in one of our many facilities. You are not authorized to harm your fellow examinees, doing so accidentally is a penalty, doing so intentionally is immediate failure. Now listen really well everyone, we here at the UA want you all to give it your best and remember our school motto. Say it with me: Go Beyond, PLUS ULTRA!!!!!!” The last part was shouted by everyone in the room. The building only shook slightly at the simultaneous shouting from every single lecture hall. Kyoka, Izuku and Rei all went to training field Gamma. Katsuki and the blue haired teen, who later identified himself as Tenya Iida, were sent to training field Delta.

For Izuku the ride was rather enjoyable as he finally managed to make more than simple small talk with Rei, who insisted to be referred to only by her name, turned out that she was a somewhat passionate painter and that she was learning to play the violin, incidentally she had gotten very into singing in no small part due to Katsuragi and Bakugou’s encouragement, which made her Kyoka’s newest best friend, despite the former’s preferences for more pop based songs over the latter’s hard rock. When the bus arrived both of them had managed to convince Izuku to take them and Katsuki to karaoke and buy them cake as well. All three of them shared a massive sweet-tooth so in Izuku’s mind it was a win, plus embarrassing Kaachan was something he needed to do sooner or later. As they left the bus Izuku noticed Ochaco in a corner near the starting line having a nervous breakdown.

“Hey Urakara-san!” He shouted to get her attention.

“Oh, Midoriya-san. How are you?”

“Somewhat nervous. But not as much as you. Are you okay?”

“I’ll be honest my quirk isn’t that good versus some of these, the ones with missiles will take me down before I can even get close to them.” She complained.

“Urakara, your quirk is perfect for this, with all this debris you have unlimited ammo, besides, you don’t need to destroy them, just hit their switches. Breathe in and out a few times, you can do this Urakara-san.” He said as confidently as possible. She smiled somewhat as she breathed slowly and took in his words.

“ALL APPLICANTS ARE YOU READY? THE TEST BEGINS NOW!” Present Mic screamed as the barriers that blocked the entrance to the fake city dropped knocking some dust into the air. As Izuku ran forward and slammed a 1 pointer into the ground with an axe kick he heard Present Mic say, “WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LIFE DOESN’T HAVE COUNTDOWNS!!!!!!!”

To say the test itself was chaotic is to say lava is hot to the touch, the prospective students ran like a stampede towards the newly opened city. Izuku himself had no issue cutting through them like a hot knife through butter, Ochaco followed his advice and started amassing a lot of points with relative ease once she figured out their patterns. Rei and Kyoka stayed together destroying the robots with Rei acting more like a shield to Kyoka’s spear. Unfortunately for several 3 pointers Rei’s AT field could be used to crush them into fine metal disks which were used by other students like Pony Tsunotori as impromptu weapons. Meanwhile on the other trial ground Katsuki found himself bored out of his mind. His quirk was too good for this trial,

_This is nothing next to those twin angels…_ He idly thought as he killed yet another identical robot helping out a guy with bright red hair and a hardening quirk.

Tenya Iida found himself amazed by the efficiency of the former Evangelion pilot, each explosion was small but potent, aimed with practiced ease through the robotic horde. That’s when he heard it, the crunching of metal, the sheer sound of destruction that was the zero pointer. 4 stories tall, armored beyond reason and highly destructive due to its sheer weight, the UA’s personal anti army robots were loosed on the streets. Everyone except Izuku and Rei felt the laughter of Nezu despite the speakers not being on.

-UA observation room-

Nezu couldn’t help himself, the sheer joy and pride he felt at seeing these humans running around a maze and fighting for their lives was too much. The UA staff shuddered as their 3 newest members just sighed at the sight of Nezu losing his usual façade of not being a criminal mastermind. Toshinori Yagi, otherwise known as All Might, sighed because he knew the principal’s eccentricities, while Hisashi and Inko Midoriya just sighed due to the lack of ominous thunder and lightning.

“What a wonderful crop of prospective students we have this year.” Nezu said while staring at the struggling students running away from the 0 pointers. Frowning a bit, he said, “Really though, they were warned. I believe that this year we will have to make sure to teach them to not panic.” The entire faculty nodded as they saw Ochaco being trapped under the falling rubble.

“Toshinori, tell me what makes a hero?” Hisashi asked as he saw his son rush towards her.

“Isn’t it obvious, a willingness to help others.” All Might responded as he saw the same image, but in the back of his mind he saw a long green haired girl rush to save a friend from a sludge villain. A failure on his part, one that he had never managed to find again.

“Uncle Nezu… Did you take out insurance on the 0 pointers?” Himiko asked them, startling several of them.

“Yes, I did, little Himiko.” Nezu responded fondly as more tea appeared in a cup next to him. This time everyone was startled.

“That’s good, cause Zuku-chan is going to destroy that one.” She responded as the boy in question suddenly smiled widely like a madman. Hisashi and Inko mimicked that smile almost too perfectly for Toshinori’s taste.

-Back in Gamma-

Ochaco had been hit in the head by falling debris, the irony of her using said debris previously to attack robots was not lost to her. She could feel the small gash in the back of her head freely bleeding as her ankle was stuck on more rubble. The zero-pointer approached her and no one was nearby. _Sorry Mom, Dad, I couldn’t become a hero._ She thought as she heard what sounded like a gunshot come near her.

Izuku Midoriya was pissed, someone he knew was hurt, and bleeding. It was for him the same moment as before; his house was burning and his mother was dying again next to him. _Gods above I can still smell the smoke, the blood…_ He kept his hunger in check with his rage as he lifted some of the rubble off the gravity master. Rei and Kyoka had heard him sprinting and approached the duo.

“Rei, how strong are your shields?” he asked feeling the blood inside him roaring.

“As I am now? Enough to be able to get shot by a tank and walk away unscathed.”

“Good, Jirou-chan can you smash the rubble on her legs? I’ll need you carry her.” He said as another giant foot fall approached them.

“Sure, but what are you thinking of doing?” She asked Izuku who whispered in English **[By order of the name Midoriya, I release all seal restrictions to level one until target is rendered silent. Let the evening bell ring once more.]** A chill went through her spine even as the last bit of rubble was destroyed and Ochaco was carried away.

What could only be described as a wave of darkness was emitted from Izuku as crimson lightning formed around him. Those nearby swore that black flame like shadows surrounded them. Vlad King and Cementoss recognized this feeling, just like in the apartment all those years ago. Izuku’s voice distorted itself as he told Rei,

“ **Cover Jirou-chan’s ears.** ” The ground where he stood melted as he grinned and jumped towards the right arm of the 0 pointer. The lightning he emitted scarred the steel giant as he cut through the shoulder almost flying into the air. The flayed and now useless limb of the robot caused a small quake as it fell, Rei couldn’t help but feel some amount of fear, this type of power was similar to that of the angels. But it made no sense to her, the boy was no angel, he had no core nor any AT field emissions. Not even Tabris managed to hide that.

Focusing all his power into his leg, the surrounding his body made his leg shine like a star once it coalesced. “ **Blood Art- INAZUMA KICK!!!!!!!!!** ” he screamed at the top of his lungs as he dive-kicked the robot and pierced its core. There was a man-sized hole in the middle of the chest of the robot, molten slag dripped as Izuku passed through the layers of metal. Hitting Rei’s AT field as he landed; turning around he kicked off it, grabbed the giant by the neck and launched it into the air. All the while Izuki screamed,

**“Blood Art, LIGHTNING SHOT!!!”** It exploded 500 feet above the facility. Izuku fell grinning as Ochaco removed his gravity before he hit the ground as he fell at terminal velocity. Both Inko and Hisashi laughed as their son just made them proud by being a ball of destruction. Himiko smiled widely remembering how Izuku and her met. And Shouta Aizawa groaned loudly as he thought,

_That problem child is going to be in my class, isn’t he_?

“Yes, he is.” Nezu replied at seemingly random. Aizawa felt absolute fear as the rat that is his boss, continued to make him paranoid. Nezu chuckled drinking tea that appeared out of nowhere.

The blast could be seen in across all the fields, Katsuki smiled. “I see Midoriya… You really have gotten strong. Can’t hold back as well. Hey, four eyes-zero brain, get back and carry the purple guy away, I’m gonna blast this fucking tin can!” Tenya did as he asked since he could almost feel the heat coming out of the blonde’s hands as he soared through the air. “Super Move- Anti Material Shot!” Katsuki said as he unleashed a line of condensed explosion directly above the 0 pointer, cutting it in half. Piercing the ground below, and the layer of cement blow that in a single shot. _This shit is too easy! All these extras… No, fucking hell, not again. I’m not the same idiot that thought himself better than everyone else._ Katsuki thought to himself as he fell. He slowed his fall with smaller explosions as the giant robot fell into the nearby buildings. _At least that’s less destructive than my usual. Katsuragi would probably praise me for this._

By the time the buzzer rang signaling the end of the exam everyone in testing site Gamma was watching the 4 teens more or less laugh off the adrenaline rush while lying on the ground.

“Urakara-chan, thank you for saving me from falling again, I owe you one again.” Izuku said partially parched and laughing drily.

“Any time Midoriya-kun. Also, you did save me so...” She responded somewhat dazed.

“Nah, I still owe you. You stopped me from breaking my nose and what’s left of my legs. So, I still owe you a favor or two. Crap…” he grimaced as the thirst was growing as his body healed the damage, that and the cost of self-removal was getting to him. Unlike his father’s old seals his own couldn’t be removed by himself without significant blowback, but given the fact that they were all alive and unharmed, he would take the pain as a win.

“Midoriya-kun, are you okay?” Both Kyoka and Ochaco asked him seeing his face twist in pain. Rei understood what was happening to him but feared offering her own blood to satiate the cost.

“My quirk is a blood quirk. I get boosted abilities but the more I use them the more blood I need. In essence, I have to choose between being basically immortal and hitting like a semitruck full of dynamite.” He said feeling like he had swallowed a tub’s worth of sand. _Fucking hell, I’m too used to having blood pills lying around._

“Can you hold on or…” Ochaco asked.

“Or what? You’re offering to donate blood? Look Urakara-san, no. You’ve got a head injury and a twisted or broken ankle. I’m not going to drain you of more blood. If I drink too much, I’ll get you killed and Jirou-san, the same applies to you before you even think of saying anything.” He said somewhat angrily, truth be told he was happy someone was willing to give him blood, but unlike his father and aunt he didn’t like to drain people. _That’s not true Izu-chan._ The voices of Himiko and Touya said to him in his mind. _We both know that you loved it, why deny your nature?_

_Because I don’t want them to get hurt._

_You know it doesn’t hurt._

_Fuck you._

_Admit it Midoriya, you’re afraid of rejection again._ They said taunting him. San Francisco had been a nightmare for him ever since his classmates saw him drain several blood packs after over extending his powers. While he healed from the attempted murders via staking his heart, he had never been the same afterwards. Neither had the city as well once Inko found out about the hunts. Her mama bear tendencies more or less reworked the city’s entire education system from the ground up. 

_Fuck both of you sideways with a truck._

_We love you too, also pay attention when a cute girl talks to you._

“Huh?” He said out loud.

“I said, don’t worry about it, I trust you Midoriya-kun.” Ochaco repeated to the confused teen.

_I… You shouldn’t._

“Is anyone injured?” an old lady asked. Izuku recognized her.

“OVER HERE!” He screamed causing him to cough loudly. “Kyoka, call Recovery Girl here, she probably has some blood pills I can use.”

Chiyo Shuzenji was commonly referred to by the UA staff as “the sole reason why we can afford to go plus ultra”, her quirk is a powerful regenerative kiss that exchanges stamina from the subject for healing, it saved Inko a lot of headaches from concerned parents that forgot that villains don’t play nice as a side effect. When she saw her grandson bleeding and not regenerating like his father did her heart almost stopped due to stress. One of the girls next to him more or less dragged her to him asking for blood pills and to see if she could heal her brunette friend. The boy looked positively starved, his normally green eyes shined with an amber light indicating he was nearing the end of his natural reserves, seeing the half molten slag of an arm, she understood why. She whacked her stubborn grandson with her cane after she gave him an entire pack of blood pills and fixed the poor girl’s head and ankle.

“Thank you, granny Chiyo.” He said with pure gratitude in his voice.

“Don’t you granny Chiyo me, young man! You aren’t your father so don’t mimic his recklessness. You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry, I promise to not do that again.”

“Brat, I know you and your parents. Don’t make promises you can’t keep. Just don’t over exert yourself like that.” She said while heading to where more injured teens lied.

It took about an hour for all the students to leave the testing ground and a few more minutes for Mei to ambush Izuku with her recently made flying drone. Her poor baby lasted a full minute before an angry Katsuki blew it up and then she attacked him with a wrench. Suffice to say introductions were rather short.

“So, want to celebrate passing the exam in a week?” Izuku asked them all.

“What’d you have in mind Supreme Broccoli Overlord.” Mei asked as Ochaco and Kyoka giggled at Izuku’s ever changing nickname.

“Well, they did build a new karaoke spot near the train station in Musutafu. So, I was thinking going there and since my mom owns a bakery nearby, we can get some dessert. Or maybe that ice cream parlor near Dagobah Beach would be a better spot. Plus I did promise you guys karaoke.”

“Hold up Midoriya” Katsuki started saying.

“Deku, you can call me Deku, Kaachan.”

“Shove it De…Midoriya, you aren’t a wooden doll or useless. Anyway, who the fuck do you know that we passed?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Urakara saved me, Jirou and Rei worked together to save her and keep the destruction of the 0 pointer from actually hitting more people. You blew up one as well, so don’t deny that. Why wouldn’t we pass given the fact that all of us destroyed several robots and helped each other and other candidates? Being a hero isn’t about who beats the most villains, look at 13, she rarely goes into combat and she’s arguably the best rescue hero. It would be stupid to just judge candidates based of their combat skills. And Nezu may be an abomination to sanity but he’s not stupid.” He said somewhat surprised at his friends… Future friends? He would put them as future friends in the back of his mind.

“How logical.” Rei said surprising several people that forgot she was with them.

“Holy shit, blueberry cupcake! I remember you. You were the girl that rushed off before me! How’d you get the teachers to give you the support course exam early?” Mei almost screamed.

“I just took them all. Support, General, Management and Heroics in that order.” Rei said without her tone changing. To put it into perspective the heroics department had a physical test vs robot, the management course had to defend a case vs the lawyers of the UA, the support course had to create a brand-new gadget and the general course had to show proficiency in various areas including all of the above and had to analyze the quirk of a convicted felon and create strategies to capture him. The UA deserved its reputation for taking only the best of the best, plus ultra applies to everyone was the most famous quote of President Nezu when describing why their tests were so intensive. The entire group except Katsuki looked at her with awe and fear. The little bluenette was smarter than the guy who studied under Nezu.

“Kaachan, your girlfriend is scary smart~” Izuku teased.

“Shut the fuck up Broccoli brain.”

“Oh, so now I’m your girlfriend?” Rei asked, smiling slightly at the boy’s reaction.

Blushing brightly, Bakugou. Exe. Has crashed.

-Chapter End-

Updated quirk list

  1. Ochaco Urakara- Zero gravity 
    1. Removes gravity from targets when touched by all 5 digits of her hand. Her upper limit at the moment is 30 tons before puking.
  2. Kyoka Jirou- Earphone Jack 
    1. Subject can transmit her heartbeat by sticking the jacks that form her earlobes into any matter. They have limited regeneration capacity, but given enough time they can regenerate fully, though the process is described as borderline torturous.



Additional notes

Blood pills are exactly what they sound like, a single one holds enough condensed blood to make up around four pints of any blood type available. Unfortunately for many people, only those with blood quirks can use them without drowning. They are highly regulated by all governments and are only distributed to individuals whose need for blood would destabilize the blood banks just out of monthly needs.

The type-F armor is from Evangelion Anima, Bakugo’s variant is similar to Shinji’s but with his own colors and for the arms which are more like the angel carriers since they flare up to the side. His are of course shorter and hold as much sweat as his regular grenade gauntlets but at a smaller size and with several chambers allowing for concentrated power.

The Cromwell seals come from Hellsing; they lower the effective powers of the one who uses them. They are an effective leash on the vampires. They range from level 0 to level 5. In Izuku’s case his Level 3 is the same as Alucard’s Level 5 as shown in Ultimate or the manga. Essentially Izuku has access to only 25% of his maximum strength at all times for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes
> 
> I’m increasing the base stats of several characters, once they get upgraded, they’ll be added to the list. Also just going to point out the obvious here, but don’t expect things to go exactly as canon, while certain beats will be the same, the way I have them planned goes differently from the source material. And I’d like to thank everyone who sent kudos my way and thank you all for being interested in the story. Seriously, thank you so much.


	3. Memoirs of Moonlit Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashback chapter featuring Hisashi reminding everyone why messing with his family is a bad idea.
> 
> Or when I actually begin earning the M rating through the use of violence in this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Except whatever OC's I create. Everything belongs to the actual copyright/license holders.
> 
> Trigger warning for gore and violence. 
> 
> Italics=Thoughts  
> Bolded= Distorted Voices  
> [A]= Different language than Japanese

Chapter 3- Memoirs of Moonlit Walks

_“Humanity is cruel, vindictive, ignorant and evil. Yet the one thing I’m grateful for is their inability to genuinely give up. Even now under siege from demons that differ from my own, there are some that refuse to lay down and die. Those that rage even as their bodies are crushed, for those that fight against horrors, for those that surpass them, they are the reason why I haven’t returned as the next lord of darkness. For them alone, for my own selfish interest, and for the trust my previous master gave me, I will aid you Slayer. Let us rip and tear through all the demons on earth and hell.”_

**-Excerpt from the last known communication between the Doom Slayer and Dracula.**

-August 1, 2250, Argent facility located in Antarctica-

The roar of the storm cloaked his footsteps in the snow, the man wore the Sentinel’s standard green armor with the optional blade attachment in his forearms. His super shotgun and crucible blade shone even amongst the white sheen of the snow. Hayden, between bleeding coughs, had said that it was a suicide mission, to destroy the biggest hell gate almost naked. It was more of a challenge for the Slayer, one born out of confidence and skill rather than arrogance and ignorance.

The roar of the demonic hordes stopped his internal musing as he let himself go into his own battle rhythm. Grapple into the imp, somersault over it while unloading the shotgun, hear the searing of the imp’s flesh, punch the cacodemon into the charging pinky, see the cacodemon get gored by the jaws of the charging inky and blast the head off it with another blast from the shotgun, draw the crucible blade and cut the doom hunter in half. Dodge the incoming plasma fire and dash into the hell-knight with both blades drawn into its skull. Hear the crunch of its skull and grey matter hitting the blades and keep moving forward. Let the heat from the plasma firing above you locate the imp, shoot it with a grenade, shredding it’s head off as the grenade explodes, the grab the body and use it as a shield for the missiles from the revenant, use the smoke to dash into the revenant and swiftly cut off its head. Keep moving past the demons, past the fallen angels the hell priest and the man who aided them awaited him. He could only smile in anger; his targets were waiting for him.

Dracula on the other hand was busy doing clean up in Paris after transporting the Slayer deep into enemy lines. Despite his own army being diminished it was still a slaughter across the burning city. His former apprentice Police Girl… Seras Victoria, was busy in New York with Sam Hayden cleaning up the gore nest. According to their last communication to him, it was going at a decent clip. Especially once Hayden got the stupid slapped out of him by an angry Seras.

**“False king, prepare to bow to the true lord!”** A demon wearing the remains of a sentinel armor said. Dracula just smiled and drew his blade. Within a second the demon had found himself without any limbs, and one horn stuck deeply into his cranium. It died swiftly, and painfully.

“How boring.” Dracula muttered loudly. The city was burning, his army was winning and he was utterly bored. The destruction of the building next to his own shook him slightly. This demon looked at least fun, it had a silver gun for an arm emitting eldritch energy on one hand and a giant shield on the other; and it was as tall as a building. Its horns were wide and to the sides of his head, with a jaw not unlike a crab but with fleshy looking white scales. Dracula barely has time to react as the demon fires pure plasma into him.

“Well, that stings.” He says reappearing as is nothing happened next to the big demon. He smiles drawing Jackal once again firing .50 caliber explosive rounds into the demon’s head. For normal people it would sound like a minigun firing at full speed for over a solid minute, for him it was a soft rhythm. Like a heartbeat, comforting. Through the smoke the Demon’s remaining eye shined as he twisted his gun arm and fired another shot, taking a piece of his shoulder out with the vampire.

“Strong, resilient, capable of healing… Utterly boring, unfortunately.” Dracula said as he fired Jackal again into the demon’s head from the opposite shoulder. Taking advantage of the demon being stunned he drew his blade and sliced off the arm from the shoulder down with a single swipe. The metal arm still shone with eldritch energies at it fell into the ground. “That gun is too good for you.” He says as he lifts the arm and shoves the gun into the demon’s mouth. Willing his body to shift and absorb the gun arm, he fires off the last bit of energy into the demon, reducing it into slag, as well as the next 100 meters underground. Separating from the arm and leaving only the gun Dracula smiles. “I think I’ll take you to a better owner.” For an outsider it would seem as if the count was there one instant and the next, he was gone, but in his own words it was less that he disappeared and more that he was already there in the argent base in Antarctica, you just didn’t notice him being there all along.

The Slayer’s rampage through the facility made the halls red with gore as he kept killing endlessly. His armor barely showed any damage beyond over use, light scratches marked his arm and gauntlet. He had lost one of his arm blades to a tyrant that was now in various pieces across the facility. Kicking and Archvile through the heavy metal doors he saw his targets, the hell priests that had brought Argent to this world and with-it demons. Meanwhile a man with short white hair and a rather impressive black suit just smiled and clapped slowly.

“So, inheritor, you’ve come at last…” He began saying as the slayer threw the carcass of the demon at him. A shift in his body produced a large blade and cut it in half, he charged at where the slayer was meant to be but found nothing but a frag grenade. He was thankful for the various recovery quirks that adorned his body.

“All for One, pathetic would-be demon, I will kill you last.” The Slayer said as he stabbed the fleeing hell priest with the crucible blade. Cutting the would be king in half with a second swipe. AFO looked at the 8th inheritor with rage and scowled, he barely had time to react to the barrage of shotgun pellets that now adorned his body. Focusing on his multiple quirks he launched a pin barrage that was coated in super-heated plasma from his right arm. The Slayer barely flinched as his left arm took dozens of pins while his right shone with One for All and he drove his fist deep into AFO’s skull again.

Reeling from the pain, AFO formed a blade with his left hand and attempted to strike at the Slayer’s neck, barely glancing off the armor as he got headbutted, then shot again. Trying again, he vomited napalm unto the Slayer’s armor lighting it on fire. And yet the inheritor did not relent. More combinations of moves, faster moves, the loss of his other arm blade in the abdomen of the AFO, nothing stopped his assault, his fury at one of the traitors to mankind.

More shots fired and both combatants kept piling more and more damage on each other; that’s when the hell priest said his last words,

“You’re too late, the Icon has awoken. He will awaken our dark lord, and he will destroy all you hold dear heretic!” The pathetic man said as his insides burned. The facility shook, beneath it the titan known as the Icon of Sin was breaking through his bonds causing minor earthquakes. AFO sensing an opportunity to escape focused all his reinforcement quirks into his arm and blasted the Slayer with the force of a category 5 hurricane, tearing through pieces of the facility and running away with barely anything left within him. It would take half a century for him to recover to any degree of function beyond being on life support.

The Slayer just breathed deeply as his quarry escaped, the earthquakes were getting closer and closer together as the facility started to crumble. It was at this time that Dracula appeared before him holding a silver gun the size of a bodybuilder’s torso and bright with energy. Emerald plasma crackling with enough power to disintegrate most living things within an instant shone forth like crackles of lightning from the barrel.

“Slayer, I bring you a gift.” He said presenting him the gun. “I take it you have a plan on how to kill that thing below us?”

The Slayer just nodded and pointed at the shining argent core with the BFG. “I blow that up, destabilize the facility and take down the Icon of Sin.”

Dracula just laughed bitterly he had found a good man to fight and barely a week in and the man was going to commit suicide. He hated this emptiness that shook his long life. “Dracula, I wish for you to train my successor. His name is Mikumo Akatani, he lives in Tokyo, he’ll be the 9th and hopefully he’ll kill AFO.” The Slayer said calmly.

“Why should I?”

“Because he’ll be a fun opponent for you.” The slayer said charging the BFG. Grinning madly the vampire left the hero to his fate. And then there was light, brilliant, blinding and sound, not unlike an eruption from a volcano or the roar of bombs. The following explosion destroyed 50% of the ice in Antarctica, turned the sky red of 5 days straight around the artic. Leaving a hole in the middle of the ocean and dropping the water levels across the world significantly.

To his credit the Slayer was in fact right about Mikumo, the young man would grow up to be a rather fierce opponent for Dracula and for over 50 years they fought, most victories went to Mikumo once he began to master One for All in addition to his original quirk called Gleam. Dracula would often smile at the old man who had beat him several times and would at times make sure his successor wasn’t getting herself killed. It would be almost a century later for Dracula to return to Japan after the death of Mikumo Akatani, under the alias of Hisashi Midoriya he would begin his work as an underground hero, known as Ashura, and to satisfy his curiosity about quirks he would establish a small office for quirk consultation. It wouldn’t be until he met Inko Shimura, in January 20 2444; that he would actually find enjoyment in his new life in Japan. She reminded him a bit of Mina, both of them shared the same will, underneath all that silk there was iron that would not bend. That and he would never deny that seeing her rip out a man’s eyes for trying to attack her and her friend Mitsuki Bakugou, was and would always be something he found seductive. They would marry soon after and against his own initial desires, Hisashi would try to have a child with Inko. According to both Hayden and Nezu it was a one in a million chance for the pregnancy to actually happen. Unfortunately for both of them Inko tends to ignore little things like odds when she pts her mind to it.

-July 15th 2449-

For Hisashi Midoriya it had been a rather eventless night, just 2 muggings and an attempted break in to occupy his time. His wife was due any day now and he wanted to be there for her. The pregnancy was according to Hayden relatively low risk, beyond the slim possibility that the child would make her permanently anemic. _Why did I let her keep it?_ He thought as the city of Musutafu had an abnormally quiet night. Not even the dammed cicadas screeched into his ear. The soft vibration of his phone took him out of his focus, a single message “Inko is in the hospital, water broke, come quick.”

For Samuel Hayden this was the third most exhausting day in his life, and he didn’t even have any flesh and blood that could get tired. Not only had Dracula more or less kidnapped him from his labs to get him to be his wife’s personal doctor, but he had to deal with incompetent doctors for 9 months. The wife of Dracula or Ashura as he called himself as a hero, had begun labor a bit earlier than he had anticipated, while the apprentice brought her in and called his master. So far, nothing out of the ordinary for the birth had occurred, though the nurses that had the ability to decrease the pain were hesitant to approach her as she threatened to break their shins while she kept saying,

“Oh, fuck no! The only that’s going to soothe my pain is my husband and… Fuck!” She screamed as said husband appeared in front of the hospital in his civilian clothing. To say he ran past the front desk is an understatement, barely glancing at Hayden he approached his wife who used her quirk on him to drag him closer to her.

“Hisashi, love… I will finish fucking killing you if you ever do this to me again!” Inko said grabbing the man’s heart and slamming it against his chest several times. Normally that would’ve killed a normal person, but Hisashi didn’t mind. It kept him up and focused at least.

“Sorry love, I promise this will be the only child.”

“Fuck no, I mean you stay with me when I give birth you asshole!!!! You promised, to be here when the baby comes. Remember, you wouldn’t leave me in a hospital alone…”

Hisashi paled slightly at his wife, one miracle wasn’t enough, she wanted more? Such greed, if his soul wasn’t dammed for all eternity, he would be praising whatever god had put her with him. It would take 2 more hours, and several broken bones for Izuku Midoriya was born. At 11:59 pm, both of his parents were shocked to see the little boy come out with a bit of a tuff of green hair and bright green eyes. Hisashi took one long look at his son and felt it, the vampiric aspect of Izuku, so he did what he thought best at the time and gave him some blood. The boy drank happily and fell asleep. A few more hours and he would wake up, they would run more tests on him and Hayden proclaimed him to be entirely normal for a modern human. Sure, the boy was pale and his eyes sometimes flashed red when hungry, but given the fact that society now housed people that could in fact lift buildings with their minds and had mutations that made them have literal sharks for heads, a baby showing some mutations based on his quirk wasn’t odd.

To Izuku’s luck Sekijiro Kan was in fact a very doting uncle that often took care of him. When he left his position as the sidekick of Ashura, he was gifted Hisashi’s old office in central Musutafu. The hero was a regular sight at the Midoriya household for the earlier years of Izuku’s life, until he had decided to gain a master’s in education; around the same time Izuku was 4 years old and was diagnosed as having a weak blood quirk according to Dr. Hiro Tsubasa; who in the following years would disappear from Musutafu much to the anger of Hisashi.

-July 16th 2459-

It had been 2 days since the bombing of the apartment complex in Musutafu and neither Izuku or Inko had woken up. Hisashi cursed everything he could think of. He had a simple choice to make, wait until they wake up or go and take revenge. His mind said take revenge, flay the skin off every single bastard that had betrayed the raid, his heart on the other hand reminded him of Izuku’s birth and that Inko wouldn’t forgive him if he left them both. The Cromwell seals at least were done and placed in Izuku, so that bit of hardship was over. Inko had suffered several third degree burns across her body, had several broken bones and pieces of metal stuck to her, it was only thanks to the wonders of Hayden’s regeneration pool that she had managed to recover to the point that she would only have scarring around her waist and arms. Izuku’s regeneration saved him, especially when he went wild, though only time would tell if the boy would be sane afterwards.

_Dying fucks up your mind… Heh, if only I could…_

It took a week, but Inko woke up. She saw Hisashi and cried for hours hugging both her husband and her still unconscious child. Hisashi was glad that there were drains on the floor otherwise the entire room would’ve flooded. After a while she went quiet and said,

“Hisashi… Did you go and kill all the bastards involved?”

“No. I promised you I’d be there for you and chose to stay here rather than take revenge.”

“Good. Once you go and kill some, leave some for me, once I find them, I’ll make what you did look like a mercy.”

A week later Izuku would awaken, barely responsive beyond basic interaction with the outside world. His eyes were a permanent shade of ruby red that would change into amber yellow once he drank a bit of blood. It would almost be a month until they saw his eyes go green for a few seconds a day. It took even more time for him to actually speak to anyone beyond his parents. By September he more or less was stable mentally. Hisashi and Inko both agreed that it was time to move. So, they decided to separate, Hisashi would dedicate the next 4 years of his life to killing everyone involved in the bombing; while Inko and Izuku would go on a worldwide trip with Seras Victoria. Hisashi would visit them in a safe house once every month, it wasn’t ideal for either father or son, but it gave a sense of rhythm to them. 

The first person on the chopping block was a sub secretary of general affairs for the public safety wing of the Heroic Commission. Ichigo Aino was found to have his skinned flayed off and his house redecorated with his insides, the man had buckled ever so easily much to Hisashi’s perpetual disappointment. It only took him a few hours, he was surprised to find that despite humanity literally being able to wield primordial elements as easily as breathing; an hour of getting chewed on by a dog as your skin is cut apart inch by inch by a single nail, is enough to break a man. And all he had done was neglect to tell his superiors of the arrival of several wanted criminals, in exchange for some very lucrative real estate. Nezu enjoyed the new places now under the umbrella of the UA. Not as much as he enjoyed firing the entire staff from the Aldera schools, but it was great to repurpose old assets.

After making sure to not devour his soul Hisashi went to America to meet a smuggler named James Armstrong, he lasted as much as Ichigo did after getting dragged through the Mojave face first. The man screamed for 40 minutes straight as his skin was burned by friction, his blood emptying out forming a single line. Hisashi was proud of himself for his temperance in handling the man who sold the bombs. Which lead him to going to visit his old friends at the Vatican and those led him back to Japan and the Public Safety wing of the Heroic Commission. The culling of 80% that particular wing was best summarized by a certain tabloid as filling a building with chunky salsa. The violent killings didn’t go unnoticed by anyone though the HC knew that Ashura was behind all of this a very small but direct letter from Nezu had reminded them of why he was doing this and none of them wanted to see WW3 happen vs an immortal that was more than willing to torture first then kill. It also didn’t help that said immortal often dropped the corpses of whoever he had killed in the beds of the people trying to get him arrested. After the 5th one they stopped much to the chagrin of the head of the HPSC.

By November 8, 2463 everyone involved in the making of the bombs, their distribution and hiring of those that attacked his family were either 6 feet under or in the case of a lucky few in a “mental hospital” knee deep in a hole within a hole within a mountain. It’s referred to as the field of reeds by the nicer people involved in the creation of the facility. The facility is a mega prison complex built by the Iscariot Organization but sold to the UN. In it, prisoners are left to rot in a lotus eater machine, powered by their own souls. In exchange for living in a state of eternal gray, that is to say they could only see endless fields of tall grass that covered everything, no matter where they moved that was all there was, no sound, nothing beyond just gray grass, they would die slowly, but painlessly. Hisashi hated the damn place with every fiber of his being, but he did find more information on AFO, he hoped that All Might had managed to actually kill the would-be demon prince.

-November 18, 2463-

It was around 2 in the morning that he saw the fires near Endeavour’s private training facility. It took him less than a minute to see the pro hero and his unconscious son lying amidst the flames. Hisashi rescued both silently but decided to take the boy to his house, a hospital would ask too many questions and since Chiyo-chan was staying over testing Izuku’s healing abilities it would be perfect and private.

“Hisashi, dear, why do you have an unconscious teen with you that obviously needs medical attention?” Inko asked her husband once he appeared in the living room smelling of soot and burnt charcoal.

“Well, I took a walk and found him.” Hisashi answered glibly as he felt his pinky be dislocated by his wife’s quirk. _Well, time to be a better husband._

“It’s not even 3 in the morning, you smell like death and smoke and I haven’t had my coffee.”

“Is that so?” Hisashi dropped the unconscious Touya Todoroki into the couch as he disappeared and brought Inko some coffee from her favorite spot in Peru.

“Better?”

“I’m willing to forgive you Hisashi. But Chiyo is going to kill you once you wake her up and tell her to use her quirk on him.” Inko mentioned as she drank her favorite cup of coffee in the world, especially since it was freshly stolen from the ambassador of Japan in Peru. She always had hated Chou Sakurai, she had made her life hell in the orphanage, so little petty things like this put her in a much better mood.

“Not Chiyo, Izuku.” He said somewhat amused at the opportunity for his son.

“Hisashi… A contract? Isn’t it too much?”

“It is the last step. And I won’t force him into it; though a more perfect opportunity won’t come anytime soon.” He said as the boy on the couch slowly awoke. Pain flooded his every breath; the burns were too much, he tried to scream as his flesh still sizzled. Hisashi just looked into his eyes and forced him to sleep as Inko woke up both Izuku and Chiyo.

“Hisashi… Why is there a kid who clearly needs a hospital in the couch?” Chiyo asked angrier at the fact that there was someone who needed medical attention and wasn’t receiving it. _Several third degree burns around the arms, chest and throat. Clear signs of lack of sleep in his eye… Wait, the red hair, fire type abilities… Touya Todoroki?_ She thought as she continued checking over the sleeping teen. “Hisashi please tell me that you didn’t kidnap Endeavor’s eldest.”

“No. I was taking a stroll in the moonlight…” Hisashi began his story again as Izuku half asleep saw the burned teen and privately hoped that Chiyo could heal him. _And I was having such a nice dream too… Wait, burned teen, in my house, possibly the child of the number 2 hero… We just fucking got here!!!_ Izuku muttered the last part out loud.

“Yes, we did barely a week in and already we’re getting knee deep in hero shit. Definitely reminds me of the time I met your aunt.” Hisashi said smiling.

“Hisashi, I can’t heal him without killing him, he needs to go to a hospital.” Chiyo said calmly despite her nervousness.

“Nah, Izuku can heal him.”

“The hell are you talking about? I’m not going to turn him into a vampire!”

“Nope, but you don’t need to. Son, you need to get over your reluctance on feeding from people. In the field you may not have the luxury of feeding on pills or on blood bags. Nor will you have the possibility of having someone like Chiyo there.” Hisashi said his tone turning serious. _I can give you the gun, clean it, fill it with bullets, place your hand on it and keep your enemy still, but I will never pull the trigger. Izuku, this is the only lesson I can truly teach you about what it means to work with others._ Hisashi thought as he saw his child’s expression grow dark.

Izuku sighed, his father was right, but it felt wrong to feed on humans. _Or maybe it feels too right…_ The temptation was always there for him, despite being half human, the thrill of drinking was always present in his mind, especially after the bombing. The mere thought of it reminded him of how easy it was to break humans, to sink claws into their faces and rend bones as if they were made of wet cardboard, to drown in sweet blood and bright flames. The memories would always haunt him, but they were just memories now.

“Dad, can you give me some time?” Izuku pleaded as he tried to keep his eyes from shedding tears.

“I wish I could but I can only keep him alive without turning him for so long. How about this? I wake him up and you can ask him.” Hisashi tried to compromise with him. Izuku looked like death rolled over but simply nodded at the chance.

Touya woke up a few minutes later feeling less pain than before. Izuku and Chiyo had more or less covered him in medical gel for burns, it wouldn’t cure his wounds but they would keep the infections away and numb most of his skin. It was an odd feeling for him, it reminded him of being under a thick blanket next to Fuyumi who was perpetually cold. It had been years since they did that.

“Wu… What happened?” He asked feeling like his mouth was in a vice.

“Touya… My name is Izuku Midoriya, my father Hisashi Midoriya otherwise known as the pro hero Ashura, found you in a burning building with your father Endeavour. Instead of taking you to a hospital he chose to bring you here, to our home in Dagobah. Look I’m going to be honest with you, you have severe burns all across your body, there’s a chance that you could survive them but every moment of your life would be pain. However, my quirk can heal you but I need your blood and you need to drink mine.”

“Sounds like a dream, there has to be a catch.” Touya mumbled.

“Yes. There’s a chance that you’ll turn into a vampire, a ghoul or a thrall. As a vampire you would be a true one, that is to say able to sire like I or my father can, but be subservient until you grow in power to actually be free. As a ghoul you’d lose all your free will; essentially, you’d be a rabid dog killing your way through your short life. And as a thrall you’d retain your free will unless I asked you for something, you’d forcibly be compelled to do as I wish.”

“So ideally I turn into a vampire?”

“No, ideally you heal and outside of feeling where I am and if I’m in danger you’d be fine. Vampirism isn’t easy and your own quirk is a bit of an anathema to it.”

“So why not have your father do it?”

“Because he would turn you into a vampire or a ghoul or a thrall. No chances of retaining humanity.” Izuku said somewhat softly.

“And the other choice is I live with this pain?”

“Yes, young man.” Chiyo answered for Izuku.

Touya deliberated for what seemed to be an eternity. On one hand healing but with several disadvantages, on the other a life of pain and not even a guarantee that he could take revenge on his father. That was a nice thought for him, revenge was a good motivator for living with pain. _But can I achieve it if I’m a slave to them? Does it actually matter? It never did…_

Breathing deeply and feeling fresh pain from his lungs, Touya coughed and said,

“I’ll take the plunge, just promise me this, if I die make sure my siblings and mother leave the bastard alive.”

Even as he nodded in agreement, Izuku’s eyes glowed red as he took his left hand and cut deep into his pal with his right index finger. For Touya the blood seemed to turn into almost jelly as it dripped into his open mouth. The taste was similar the same as it always had been for him, coppery; that’s when he felt it his heart began to beat loudly, rapidly. His skin was on fire again and there was no release, no stopping, no end to the pain. Needles pierced his nerves each picometer rang with pain, then a coldness seeped in, a row of cold canine teeth bit deep into his neck and the rest was silence.

Seras Victoria was somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic when her former master warped her over to Japan again. _It hasn’t even been a week! Who the hell is stupid enough to attack him twice?_ She thinks as her nose smells the fresh blood nearby, it also smelled of smoke and fire. Inko at least was a gracious host as always, it was damn good coffee as well, to her surprise little Chiyo, the nurse that worked for Hayden was still alive after all these years and her nephew looked both positively glowing and on the brink of a nervous breakdown over the body…

“Why is there an unconscious teen on your couch? Why does he smell like pure smoke? And why the fuck did you take me away from my boat?”

“Dad found him and I healed him, similar to what he did to you. Because he was in a fire. And because we need you to take responsibility for your new son.” Izuku rattled off in a tone that sounded like he had practiced it a hundred times before.

“Son?”

“Yeah, ingenious plan by my dad. Meet Jin Yagami, your adopted son.” Izuku said pointing at the unconscious Touya. “Basically, you get him out of Japan and into the states where he gets a new life while we find a way to take down Endeavour without killing half the heroic commission, the largest hero agency in Japan and possibly at least 40% of the population.”

It wasn’t until morning that Seras even began to consider accepting the plan. It took an additional day for Touya, now Jin, to wake up and find himself only slightly anemic, but with perfectly healed skin and much better resistance to fire. The following week would result in Izuku discovering that he could now control his blood’s temperature as a bonus for engaging in a contract or bond with Jin. It took a month for Jin to accept the plan as viable once he discovered that he could be a hero in America. Most of his reluctance came from his initial dislike of his new name, but Inko convinced him that Dabi was a bit too on the nose for a name, but perfect for a hero name.

-April 7th 2467-

Hisashi awoke to find his bed empty and his nose smelled pancakes, bacon and eggs as the reason why. Izumi, Mei and Kyoka were still sleeping on the living room ignoring the sounds and smells of food. Izumi was half in the couch half in the floor with a blanket on her chest, while Mei used one of her legs as a makeshift pillow and Kyoka was somehow sleeping right on the edge of the small table in the middle of the room, half her body on top of the table and the other on the moved couch. The teens were all drooling and snoring, they had been up all-night finishing edits for Mei to do tomorrow in the UA labs for their costumes. And Mei had been up all-night disassembling and reassembling Jackal and Isshin despite the latter being illegal to even look at anywhere in the world until Izumi started the UA. In 2 days, they would leave for UA, he had 2 days to finish Kyoka’s training in boxing and Izumi’s training in the wired gloves. Hisashi only smiled at seeing them sleeping as if the world outside didn’t exist.

_Such innocence…_

“Don’t you dare wake them up even a single minute before breakfast dear. They barely slept at all.” Inko said with a smile. He smiled at her, this domestic life was something he had never expected to enjoy, but it was a nice change of pace over the constant warfare he lived through when younger.

_Maybe I should go on another walk soon…_ He thinks as his child mumbles something about a bear.

Chapter end.

Updated quirk log

  1. Jin Yagami/Touya Todoroki (Dabi)- True Flame 
    1. Can produce bright flames from his body, capable of melting buildings at their highest output
    2. Bonded body- As a side effect of his regeneration his body has adapted to his flames allowing him to not get burned by them anymore. Though now when using his flames his skin seems to turn scale like.
  2. Doom Slayer- One for All/Blood power 
    1. One for All 8th – Stockpile quirk. Currently unknown parameters of strength boosted. To be noted that even before having the quirk his original one boosted his strength.
    2. Blood power- Allows the user to absorb nearby blood increasing his own power and in the case of the Slayer, creating ammunition and weapons.
  3. Mikumo Akatani- One for All/ Gleam 
    1. One for All 9th – See Doom Slayer.
    2. Gleam- Prevents damage and degradation on any weapon that the user has on him or herself. Effect is lost after losing contact with the user.
  4. Samuel Hayden- Technopath 
    1. Allows the user to switch his entire body for an artificial substitute. *Author’s note: Currently looks like a mix of Bondrewd from Made in Abyss and his Doom 2016 self. *
  5. All for One- All for One 
    1. Subject can steal and give quirks at will. Died at the hands of All Might in July 14th
  6. Seras Victoria (Police Girl/Draculina)- Shadow familiar 
    1. Manipulates an apparent sentient shadow which can form into wings an arm, a gun and many other forms. Said shadow is also capable of disrupting warp-based quirks and can relay information to Seras
    2. True Vampire- See entry Hisashi Midoriya. Only other known pure vampire.
  7. Izuku Midoriya- Update 
    1. Absorb Type B- Allows the user to form contracts between himself and humans, in exchange for power and health the user is granted an aspect of the humans’ quirk.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes.
> 
> Originally this was going to be part flashback, part intro to Aizawa's class, but it got too big and I decided to divide it in two. About OC’s, I’ll try not to use them outside of filling spots, the cast is massive as it is. Once again, thanks to everyone who supports this fic with comments or kudos or just reading it once in a while. Without you this wouldn’t’ve been possible.


	4. Starting lines/Origins of Heroism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick dorm move in. A quirk apprehension test and things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing outside of OC's. Everything else belongs to their respective creators.

_Thoughts_

_**Memories** _

**Distorted Voice**

[Different Language]

Chapter 4- Starting lines/ Origins of heroism

_“For those yet to come, we stand and show the path. For those that have fallen, we rage against all that is evil. For those that have the will to face us, we salute in honor for their determination. For our true enemies, we show no mercy. We are the sentinels, where we stand no innocent shall fall, let the heavens rain down mercy on our fallen and may hell take back the dammed. We are the sentinels; our order is absolute, to defend the world from those that would give it to demons. We are the bulwark that will not falter, the spear that shall not break, the judgment of all who would deny mankind’s birthright. We are the sentinels, and we have arrived.”_

**_-Chant of the Sentinels, Author Unknown_ **

The gentle sounds of a car going over 70mph on a busy street wasn’t necessarily what most people would call relaxing, but for Rei and Katsuki it was since they were familiar with it. Especially given that neither one of them wanted to open their eyes as Misato Katsuragi, the former supreme commander of NERV, had decided to bring them both to the University alongside their luggage. To say she was an expert driver was to understate her capacity, but to say that anyone enjoyed her driving would be to say that people enjoy being thrown around in a metal coffin. Fortunately for both teens the entire police force was familiar with Misato’s driving and as long as she drove what she dubbed the clunker (really just a repurposed police car that had been extensively modified including an ever-active tracker), anything else was going to earn her a ticket and extensive jail time. Both teens mentally knew that Misato wouldn’t get them killed, but after the 5th near miss on a curve their hearts believed differently. Normally it would take around an hour or 2 by car to reach the UA from where they lived, Misato did it in 30 minutes and Katsuki swore he had aged by 20 years by the time she had parked right in front of the dorms.

“Okay lovebirds, we’re here. Holy crap this place is huge, Rei are you sure you want to stay in the dorms? We can continue being roomies while Rits and Maya are away in their honeymoon.” Misato said happily, her violet hair gleaming as her sunglasses reflected the sunlight straight into Katsuki’s eyes.

“That is not necessary commander…”

“Misato, Misato-neechan or Misa-chan Rei. I’m a civilian now.”

“Very well. That will not be necessary Katsuragi-san.” Rei responded almost robotically. Causing Misato to sighed in frustration. She never knew if Rei was pulling her leg or not. “I need to learn to live, and Katsuki is here. He can protect me should anything happen.”

“Nothing will happen, Rei-chan. The angels are gone and you can live.” Misato said with a sad smile. Coughing loudly Katsuki got out of the car and grabbed all the luggage from the trunk. It was the first day and they had until midday to get their stuff into the dorms, so understandably he was in a hurry.

“Oh, and Bakugou?” Misato asked with a sweet voice “be happy. Try not to keep each other up at night!” Misato said driving away as soon as Rei got out. Almost immediately however they heard a and explosion, a window break and saw a familiar green blur hit the ground in front of the dorm’s entrance. Brushing the glass from his now slightly burnt white shirt that said t-shirt and shaking lose whatever glass may have gotten stuck in his pants, Izuku saw 2 of his closest friends and said with an overly serious tone,

“You two saw nothing.”

“Midoriya, what the fuck did you do?” Katsuki said almost screaming.

“Kaachan, I did nothing, now if you’ll excuse me, I have to reset my alarm.”

“What type of an alarm throws you out the window?” Rei asked with genuine curiosity.

“Mei’s great idea of waking me up. I swear that girl only hangs with me because I’m too stubborn to stay dead.” Izuku mumbled loudly as he jumped into his now windowless room. Numbly the pair walked into the main hall and saw that their rooms were both in the 3rd floor, just in the opposite end of the hallways. They apparently shared a floor with a girl called Ibara Shiozaki and a boy called Tenya Iida. The dorms themselves were rather fancy for their tastes, in Rei’s case it was an extreme difference from where she used to live back in Tokyo-3 before Shinji and Katsuki found out and forced her to move in with Misato. Some days Rei woke up expecting to still be in the dilapidated apartment, full of used gauze and bloody rags.

The first floor were the main facilities including the laundry, a mess room, an entertainment room with a karaoke and some tv’s hooked up and a rather small gym. The main hall had a small rather small white board with the list of the room numbers for all students and a small rule list which included no smoking, no quirk experimentation without a teacher, no contacting elder gods, no throwing inter college parties, no tainting the water supply, no creating interdimensional portals within the UA, no building gods, no waging a war between the faculty over movie franchises, no fighting magical girls, no summoning demons, no denying magic in front of Nezu, no using the dorm rooms as a workshop…

Class A  
  
---  
  
Second Floor

| 

Third Floor  
  
Mezo Shoji-201

| 

Rei Akagi-301  
  
Izuku Midoriya -202

| 

Ibari Shiozaki-302  
  
Mina Ashido -203

| 

Tenya Ida-303  
  
Kyoka Jiro -204

| 

Katsuki Bakugou-304  
  
Fourth Floor

| 

Fifth Floor  
  
Shoto Todoroki-401

| 

Tsuyu Asui-501  
  
Ochaco Uraraka-402

| 

Fumikage Tokoyami-502  
  
Himiko Kan-403

| 

Pony Tsunotori-503  
  
Momo Yaoyorozu-404

| 

Denki Kaminari-504  
  
Sixth Floor  
  
Yuga Aoyama-601  
  
Eijiro Kirishima-602  
  
Toru Hagakure-603  
  
Rikido Sato-604  
  
While reading the list the faint smell of smoke filled the common area causing both of them to begin coughing. Izuku had come down with what seemed to be the remains of an alarm clock. Tossing the remains to the trash, he looked at them and said,

“So, you guys are the last to arrive…”

“MY BABY!!!!” Mei shouted appearing out of a nearby vent. “ZU!!!!! Why did you kill my baby!?” Katsuki paled at hearing Mei say that word near Rei, who for some odd reason wasn’t paying attention.

“Mei… Your baby launched me out the window.”

“Only because you crushed it!” She responded as if that justified planting a bomb function in an alarm clock.

“It’s an alarm clock! Also, that barely counts as a love tap What else am I supposed to do with it?”

“It’s not just an alarm clock, it’s a Wi-Fi extender, water filter, radio, and a bomb…” Mei began rattling off a list of features that surprisingly for Izuku did not include a teleportation device.

“Mei… Why did you make a bomb into an alarm clock?”

“The second most common killer of heroes outside of poison is sneak attacks in the morning, with my babies you’ll never be unarmed!”

“As much as I hate to say it, the gearhead has a point De… Fuck Midoriya!” Katsuki said snapping Rei out of her stupor of seeing someone else value vents as a means of transportation. “Anyway, what do you mean we’re the last to arrive?”

“Exactly that Kaachan. Everyone else already left their luggage and are probably waiting for us in the class room. That or they’re exploring the campus and will be in the classroom soon, speaking of which I think we should get to the main building. Now Mei, you aren’t allowed in the workshop, but I can’t leave you alone so you’re coming with us.” Izuku answered while grabbing Mei and slinging her over his shoulder like a very angry pink potato sack.

“ZUKU!!! Let me go!!!”

“Mei, Power Loader-sensei was very explicit in me leaving you alone in any dorm outside of support. And you did give me an alarm bomb, so no.” Izuku said as he grabbed the luggage from Katsuki and Rei, with his free hand and left it in a corner to be picked up by the numerous robots from UA.

“Zuku…” Mei whined, “They aren’t letting me build stuff! I’m bored, they aren’t even letting me make Nezu a giant robot suit that he can control remotely. Can I play with Isshin? I promise I won’t improve it too much.”

“That’s… Fine, I’ll let you do maintenance on Isshin.” Izuku sighed in defeat as he let the pink haired girl go with his keycard.

“Kaachan, just so you know, there was an issue with your costume and Rei’s. Nezu said that he couldn’t authorize the full costume to be used for either of you as part of training. You are authorized to have some of the equipment, so make sure that you specify which ones you’ll be using later today.”

“Midoriya-san, how do you know this?” Rei asked as the trio approached the main building at a brisk pace.

“It came up while we were instructing our homeroom teacher in certain matters regarding my own power. And you can call me Izuku, I’m a bit more used to it by now.” Izuku said calmly. The giant halls of the UA were filled with heroic memorabilia, posters for clubs, and general class locations. To say the halls were vast was to say that ice was cold, students with giant quirks such as Mt. Lady could easily fit, though for some odd reason no one could define the inside of the UA was bigger than the outside. By the time they reached the class marked with 1-A, most of the seats were filled. Kyoka seemed to be in a deep conversation with a pink girl and a blonde with a lightning bolt in his hair. The bluenette that had interrupted Present Moc's instructions was in the front row of the middle one in the classroom talking to someone on the phone.

“Yes, Tensei. I did in fact bring everything... No, I don’t intend to join the swimming club, shy would I bring a swimsuit?” He said frustrated at whoever Tensei was, “Of course brother! How could I be so ignorant!? I’ll pick it up tomorrow in the afternoon. Thank you for your wisdom!” He said hanging up. He looked at Izuku, and Katsuki and said,

“Wait… You’re the two that destroyed the Zero pointers!” While he stood up and attempted to shake their hands he mentioned, “My name is Tenya Iida. How did you two know about the rescue points?”

Rei coughed and said,

“According to Midoriya-san it was quite obvious. A hero not only defeats villains.”

The green haired vampire pointed at himself and said,

“My name is Izuku Midoriya, my blue haired friend is called Rei Akagi and he is Katsuki Bakugo.”

Interrupting Tenya’s reply was the sound of hooves on the floor as a tall pair of horns attached to a blonde girl appeared behind Izuku and bumped into him causing him to fall forward and almost push Tenya into the ground.

“So-Sorry? Yes, I’m Sorry.” The girl said looking at the vampire and bluenette.

“That voice…” Izuku muttered loudly, “Pony? Pony Tsunotori?”

“Yes? How do… Izuku? [Is that you?]”

“[Yes, long time no see. How’s sensei?]” He asked only to be hugged by the girl.

“[Izuku! Thank you so much! I missed you, why did you leave? Cathy is doing fine, she and Vinny got together after you left.]” Pony said pouting slightly. Knowing that Izuku was weak to puppy dog eyes.

“[Vinny? He got his act together? That’s great. Also, I did tell you I was only staying for half a year.]” He said feeling guilty for no adequately explainable reason to him.

“It’s okay… I forgive you for being idiot.” Pony said slowly in Japanese.

“[That’s pretty good. You’ve gotten much better. Do you need someone to help you practice?]”

“Yes!” She said rather happily.

“[If you want, I am also willing to aid you Tsunotori-san]” Rei said picking a seat next to the door, Katsuki reluctantly picked one near the window opposite of her since he saw that the seat behind her was taken by a guy with a bird for a head who was talking to a frog girl and a girl with vines in her hair.

“[Oh, you speak English as well?]” Pony said excitedly, “[I’d like that a lot… Sorry what was your name?]”

“Rei Akagi.” Rei responded forcing a hetero-chromatic teen with a scar on his left eye to narrow his eyes, while a tall teen with long flowing black hair in a pony tail looked surprised at the former Evangelion pilot. Katsuki noticed both of them and decided to keep an eye on them. Ochaco and Himiko both accompanied a rather tall muscular teen with thick lips who carried a lot of cupcakes into the classroom.

“Zuku-chan!” Himiko almost shouted while carrying some cupcakes over to him. “Try this one! It’s so good Sato-san is an amazing pastry chef.” Izuku barely had time to respond as Himiko shoved some in his mouth. _So good~_ he thought as he saw floating clothes accompanied by a teen with multiple arms and the lower half of a mask.

“Ooh can I have some?” said the clothes.

“Sure! I made a lot so every can have some.” The tall teen said, “My name is Rikido Sato, for those of you who didn’t hear her.” Suddenly pretty much everyone surrounded him taking dessert, completely ignoring the blonde teen that had dramatically entered the room. No one but Izuku noticed the moving sleeping bag standing upright.

“Alright, settle down everyone.” The caterpillar-man said. “My name is Shouta Aizawa, I’ll be your homeroom teacher for the next year, and all of you took 8 seconds to settle down. On the field that’s a deadly mistake.” Seeing them fully settle down with Rei and Izuku both staring holes into his forehead, he added “Everyone go to gym theta, we’re going to do some quirk assessment tests, change into your PE uniforms as well over there.” He walked out of the room and disappeared into the hallway; leaving the classroom in chaos as they all scrambled to the furthest gym from the main building.

After they all changed, they saw Aizawa alongside Cementoss and Ashura waiting for them in front of the ruins of a city. Each gym of the UA in their city configuration were designed around several cities. In the case of Theta, it was Kamurocho, Power Loader’s old home town near Tokyo.

“Alright problem children, the test is going to be divided into 2 rounds, first will be to see if you can fulfill a basic mission in this environment and then we go for more standardized tests.” He then produced a hat filled with paper, “Everyone, pick a mission from the hat and we can get started.” The students began doing that as Aizawa drank another juice pack.

Once everyone got their papers which only had a green or red line, Izuku braced himself and said,

“Alright everyone since we’re going to be working together for the next few years, we might as well introduce ourselves now before we do the missions. I’ll go first, my name is Izuku Midoriya, my quirk is Vampirism, which allows me to have certain abilities like the monsters of myth, such as light hemo-kinesis or super strength. I do need to drink blood as part of my daily life, so I hope you aren’t squeamish. Outside of that I like quirk analysis, support gear manufacturing and making stuffed animals.”

The pink skinned/haired girl with shiny golden horns said, “That’s so cool. Do you do custom orders?” Izuku nodded and the girl continued talking with a bit more happiness in her voice, “My name is Mina Ashido, my quirk is acid. I can produce acid from my hands or feet and change their consistency. I like dancing.”

The red-haired teen followed suit soon after, “I’m Eijiro Kirishima. My quirk is hardening, it allows me to turn my body as tough as a boulder. As far as hobbies go, I like exercising and doing manly things.”

Himiko raised her hand and said with a bright smile, “My name is Himiko Kan and my quirk is blood transformation or just transformation for short. I drink a little bit of blood from someone and I can shapeshift into them. I like cute things, bloody things and playing with knives. Like Izu-chan I need to take blood on a regular basis, so I hope you aren’t bothered by that.” Somewhere in training ground delta Vlad King felt a stab of pride in his heart, his daughter was making friends with her class.

Urakara smiled at her close friend and said, “Hi everyone my name is Ochaco Urakara, my quirk is zero gravity, anything I touch can get it’s gravity removed. And I like mochi, and building things and stargazing.”

The frog girl was next, “My name is Tsuyu Asui, call me Tsu and my quirk is Frog, ribbit. It lets me do anything that a frog can, as a hobby I guess parkour and swimming are it, ribbit.”

The bird headed teen took the opportunity to introduce himself, “My name is Fumikage Tokoyami and my quirk is…” Suddenly a shadow creature appeared out from his stomach and said **“Hi humans, I’m Dark Shadow, the brains and brawn behind the oper…”** “Dark Shadow, return.” Fumikage said blushing slightly at the outburst of his quirk. “As you saw the dark creature attached to my soul is called Dark Shadow. I have no hobbies beyond reading and watching some horror movies to pass my time.”

The tall girl with the pony tail spoke next, “My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. My quirk is creation, it allows me to create any non-living thing by using my body fat, specifically my lipids. I like reading and swimming as hobbies.” Rei looked at the girl with some amount of approval at her hobbies and some slight jealousy at her body.

Kyoka took the opportunity and introduced herself, “My name is Kyoka Jirou, as you can see,” pointing at her ears “my quirk is Earphone Jack. I can send my heartbeat through my jacks and use that to disable opponents and or demolish cement. On my off time I like to practice playing various instruments.”

Tenya chose to introduce himself again, “Hello my fellow students, my name is Tenya Iida, my quirk is engine,” he said showing the engines in his calves “and as a hobby I build model cars and I like running.” He said while chopping his hand in the air.

“Yo guys, my name is Denki Kaminari, my quirk is electricity and as far as my hobbies go, I like action movies and photography.” The blonde with a lightning bolt in his hair said proudly.

“Howdy! I am Pony Tsunotori, call me but I prefer to just be called Pony. My quirk is horns and I can control them with my mind. I like anime and manga!” she said smiling proudly at herself for not botching up her introduction.

“My name is Mezo Shoji. My quirk is dupli-arms, I can create various body parts from my multiple arms. I like painting.” The teen with a mask said somewhat stoically. The voice however was coming from one of his many hands.

“[ Hello my future friends], I am Yuga Aoyama. My quirk is my Navel laser. Quite flashy, no? My hobbies include sword fighting, fashion and cooking.” The flashy blonde said much to the interest of Rei who was the only one that knew French.

“[ Hello Aoyama-san, Tsunotori-san]” Rei said in both French and English, “Hello everyone, my name is Rei Akagi. My quirk is called the Absolute Territory field, or AT field for short. I can create walls of energy that can vary in shape and size. My current hobbies include swimming and playing the violin.” She smiled as she mentioned her hobbies, something that made Katsuki smile a bit before saying,

“The name’s Katsuki Bakugou, my quirk is explosions, I can ignite the nitroglycerin from my sweat to create explosions of varying size and power. My hobbies for now are training and quirk studies.”

“Hey guys, well my name is Toru Hagakure, I’m the invisible girl and I like lots of things. Mostly though I’m trying to learn how to draw people.” The floating clothes mentioned happily. Izuku was kind of surprised that she looked so sad despite her tone being so happy, while saying it. He decided to talk to her about it later.

“Well, most if not all of you heard me earlier, but I’m Rikido Sato. My quirk Sugar Rush gives me strength when I eat sugar. I bake both as a hobby and as part of my training, I look forward to working with all of you.” The muscular teen announced with confidence.

“I suppose it is my turn, my name is Ibari Shiozaki, my quirk is pretty evident,” the vines in her hair shifted a bit while she talked, “in essence I can manipulate my hair and can disable or restrain villains. I suppose my interest in botany counts as a hobby, though I’m also interested in theology.” The vine haired girl smiled as she said that and Izuku could almost hear a choir of angels and a light coming from the heavens as she talked a bit more about her faith.

After a bit of small talk about Christianity the last member of 1-A spoke, “I’m Shoto Todoroki. My quirk is half hot, half cold.”

“And?” Izuku asked the heterochromatic teen.

“And what? I’m not here to make friends so talking about hobbies is pointless.” Shoto answered coldly.

“Are you kids done with your kumbaya exercises?” Ashura asked before his son could begin pissing off Shoto. “Everyone with a red paper comes with me. Everyone with a green paper goes with Cementoss.”

The teams were divided as followed,

| 

CTF  
  
---|---  
  
Red Team

| 

Green Team  
  
Mezo Shoji

| 

Izuku Midoriya  
  
Rei Akagi

| 

Denki Kaminari  
  
Tenya Ida

| 

Ibari Shiozaki  
  
Fumikage Tokoyami

| 

Katsuki Bakugou  
  
Pony Tsunotori

| 

Rikido Sato  
  
Shoto Todoroki

| 

Ochaco Uraraka  
  
Himiko Kan

| 

Eijiro Kirishima  
  
Momo Yaoyorozu

| 

Tsuyu Asui  
  
Toru Hagakure

| 

Yuga Aoyama  
  
Kyoka Jiro

| 

Mina Ashido  
  
With the division in place the rules were stated by both teachers,

  * Red Team’s mission was to steal the flag which represents a civilian from the green team before they reached the designated safety zone.
  * Green team was to transport the flags from one location to the safety zone.
  * Quirk use was allowed however you could not directly harm the opposite team and any injury like a broken bone or a damaged flag would result in failing the exercise.
  * However, hand to hand quirkless fights were allowed.
  * After the first match the teams would switch.
  * The green team will know where the flags are, but aren’t allowed in the city until the red team has entered.
  * The red team cannot engage with the green team directly unless they have a flag.
  * The red team cannot take a flag unless the green team has it
  * Victory for the red team is to obtain all the flags or all green team members in the city have been knocked down via use of the capture tape or 5 consecutive hits.
  * The Green Team in order to succeed must carry the flags to the designated point.
  * One person=One Flag



“Any questions?” Aizawa asked both groups. Since none responded he smiled inside his capture scarf and said, “Ashura, take your team to their positions! This exercise will last 30 minutes a round.”

-Principal Nezu’s Office-

Toshinori Yagi, in his normal form, watched the students of 1A begin what Nezu called the plus-ultra quirk aptitude test. He watched as the students formed little groups, the red team had huddled up next to Ashura for a few minutes only for Shoto to leave the group and disappear into another location thanks to Ashura’s quirk. Rei looked exasperated at the boy as she kept talking with Momo about a plan. On the other team, Izuku seemed to be content with not talking much and only interjecting whenever they directly asked him. Which seemed odd to him, after seeing Izuku be so open and trying to get people together. He barely noticed that Izuku was in fact looking at him and smiling. Meanwhile Nezu, who watched as his newest staff member was being taught how to teach, just smiled silently as both of his students had signed at him that they weren’t going to fight each other, much to the misfortune of their respective teammates. Inside the staff room Hizashi Yamada, or Present Mic as he is known, felt a shiver down his spine.

“So Toshinori, do you know why Aizawa and Kan chose to do this instead of a regular aptitude test?” The chimera asked with an all too innocent tone.

“I’d imagine to see the students creativity.” He answered somewhat confused at the question.

“Creativity in what?”

“Quirk usage?”

“Partially correct Toshinori.” Nezu smiled mysteriously as Inko felt a growing headache coming.

-Gym Theta-

The sound of a gunshot indicated the start of the match. The green team approached the city with very little caution as they slowly split off to find the flags; the red team on the other hand had decided to use Momo’s quirk to create short range communicators in order to coordinate and track. Izuku was the first one to find his flag, he only touched it when a glacier flooded the empty parking lot where it lay. As the ice approached him Izuku couldn’t help himself but laugh at Shoto’s attack, had this been a real situation it would’ve caused too much damage. Nevertheless, he gripped the flag and jumped, there was a sound not unlike a gunshot as the glacier formed where he once stood.

-A few minutes ago-

“We’re fucked.” Kaminari said in despair at his team. The enemy had 2 recommendation students, a survivor of Tokyo-3 and a girl who, according to Midoriya could create a minigun full of anesthetic needles and shoot them at her leisure.

“Nah, we’re not that screwed over. They have the advantage at range but we dominate mid and close range.” Midoriya said calmly.

“De… Midoriya, are you underestimating Rei?” Katsuki asked in a dangerously soft voice.

“Gods no. Rei-chan would probably kick my ass if I underestimated her. Hmm… They’re all done setting up their locations. So, what’s our plan?” Midoriya asked the huddled group. _Touya… I hope you’re right about his trauma. Otherwise, this will make it harder for him to be free._

“Wait, how do you know? They’re done.?” Rikido asked.

“Vampire.” Izuku responded as if everyone knew already. “Fine, I can smell them. If you want, I can even mark where they’re setting up on Cementoss-sensei’s map.”

“That’s so manly.” Kirishima said.

Katsuki coughed to get his team’s attention and said,

“Anyway, Midoriya the way I see it we have 3 possible plans;

  1. Divide and conquer- Simply put we each go one on one versus them and flee as soon as we have flags.
  2. United front- One giant group gathering flags and escorting them out.
  3. Divide ourselves in 2 major groups- A hybrid of the 2 previous ones. Except one team does distractions while the other runs around getting flags.”



“I think we should do the hybrid plan, ribbit. It has a higher chance of success given the other team’s quirk composition.” Tsuyu mentioned much to the agreement of Yuga, Rikido and Ibara.

“If I may there is another option. I think we should lose this match.” Izuku said, “Look we have 2 rounds the if we tire them now the next one will be easier. And I don’t believe that the distraction group would be effective given Yaoyorozu’s quirk. If she’s half as smart as I think she is, they probably have some sort of communications going.”

“So, divide and conquer?” Ochaco asked him.

“Yes. If you want, we can use the fact that I know where they are and the map to coordinate who is fighting who.”

“Hmm… Midori’s idea sound fu...” Mina started saying before Izuku motioned to silence her.

“Ashido-san, please don’t say that word while in training, Aizawa-sensei has a reputation of expelling student’s that say that word while in training.” Izuku shuddered slightly at the memory of Nezu teaching Aizawa how to use his seals and how the word fun had triggered the man into a small rant about heroes and accidents. His father said that if there was a man that hated tempting fate more than Shota Aizawa, he had yet to meet him in his centuries of life.

“Thanks Midori-chan.”

“No problem Ashido-san. I’ll handle Todoroki-san.” Izuku said as the others started mentioning who they would fight.

-Now-

“Lucky me, little Endeavour wants to play.” Izuku shouted as he ran down the glacier; the flag flowing wildly on his back. “Come on Endeavour Jr. Show me something good!” He allows his nails to bite deep into his hand as small drops of blood hit the ice beneath him.

“Tchh…” Shoto said as he launched another glacier from his right side at the vampire; that proceeded to jump again and land on a rooftop. With a flip of his middle finger and a boisterous laugh Izuku ran as Shoto followed him with a bridge of ice. Ever so slowly they inched towards the goal with Izuku jumping through open windows and buildings while Shoto kept firing blasts of frost at him. Izuku however kept smiling even as some of the frost hit him, he had a job to do.

Himiko on the other hand was having the time of her life playing tag with Mina. The pink alien girl had managed to create a rather sticky acid that she kept shooting at Himiko. It wasn’t enough however as the blond vampire managed to hit her twice after wall running towards her and managing to kick her in the arms. “Got you, Ashido!” Himiko said as she landed and threw a punch. However, before the third strike could land however Mina managed to slip away, by using acid on her feet to slide away. Mina laughed as the girl almost slipped while in pursuit, if Izuku could keep Todoroki busy for 20 minutes they would all win without issue.

Pony found herself struggling to pin down Tsuyu, the frog girl had an unfair advantage in the city since her agility was far greater. “You know, this is a weird trial, ribbit” Tsuyu said while avoiding yet another giant horn heading her way. Grabbing a lamppost with her tongue and swinging up to the top of what looked like an old pharmacy, Pony summoned yet another pair of horns and launched herself with them upwards. Landing with a loud thud, Pony saw Tsuyu getting closer to the safe zone at the end of the city. That was when she saw Izuku, carrying a flag while Shoto kept flinging icicles at him. His left side looking a bit blue as he did. Taking advantage of the wall of ice forming in front of her she shot herself forwards with her horns again; landing on the topside of the ice and seeing where Tsuyu was heading. She breathed deeply as she forced one of her horns to spin rapidly and shot towards Tsuyu, collapsing the building’s room below her feet. The frog girl barely managed to avoid falling with the rest of the rooftop, but in the few seconds she was in the air, Pony managed to snag her flag.

“[YES!]” Pony shouted as she felt something slimy wrap around her midsection,

“Nob, tobay” Tsuyu said while hanging on to Pony. Pulling both of them closer as she attempted to snatch the flag back. Fortunately for Tsuyu the weight balance meant that Pony lost control and crashed to the ground soon after the frog girl had grappled unto her. With a slight smile she leapt away to the designated safe zone while Pony forced herself to stand and run after her again.

To her own credit Ochaco was having a much easier time running away from Momo due to the rule of not using quirks to harm each other; but at the same time the fact that her she couldn’t just bury her opponent in rubble gave her a lot of trouble. Momo had managed to create several net launchers however Ochaco’s near weightless bouncing and sudden accelerations made for consistent aiming hard. _I really need to learn how to make sleeping gas,_ Momo thought as yet another shot missed. _Wait… I’ve got it!_ She thought as she formed a grenade launcher and fired several shells around Ochaco. The white gas covered everything for a precious few second as she hit a wall and lost her flag. _Well time to plan B it_ Ochaco thought as she saw Izuku dodging several ice blocks; one of which almost hit a fleeing Momo.

Unfortunately for Denki, the one that had found him was Rei. _Remember, if Rei finds you, run._ Those were the words that both Katsuki and Izuku said about the pale blue girl. He knew he was screwed the moment that the air shimmered in front of him and she started walking towards him like an unstoppable wave.

_Think Denki! Can’t attack, can’t run what the hell do I do?!_

_Did you know electricity can be used to increase the strength and speed of the human body?_ Izuku had mentioned during the creation of what Denki called the best worst plan. It was a simple one that relied entirely on him annoying Todoroki off enough that the entire city would become a winter wonderland, while preventing the red team from being able to organize to any degree.

_Wait… What if I use my own electricity on myself?_

Denki Kaminari wasn’t the smartest person in the world, he knew that, his fried brain knew that, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have good instincts, instincts that told him how much electricity, was too much inside his body. He let his own electricity flow inwards little by little, volt by volt. He could feel his blood pumping faster, his muscles contracting and expanding, he jumped with numbed nerves he didn’t feel much as he almost dislocated his shoulder grappling to the side of the building. Rei, seeing that her opponent had in fact gotten far more dangerous allowed herself to smile like a certain red head she knew. _This is going to be fun._

Toru silently cursed the fact that Eijiro had managed to hear her sneaking up on him before she could knock him out. It had been a stroke of luck if Eijiro was 100% honest, had she not stepped on the ice he wouldn’t’ve noticed that she was behind him. It took him a full minute to realize what that meant and while blushing like a mad man he hit one of the buildings kicking up loads of dust. Her faint outline could be seen, her shoulders and short hair were especially noticeable. Eijiro Kirishima at his core was a good boy and therefore tried to not notice where the rest of the dust stuck to the invisible girl’s slender frame. Since he was trying to focus on her face’s outline; he never noticed her legs, he never noticed the knee coming up, had he seen it he might have moved back instead of forward, he could’ve hardened. But he didn’t and the painful squeal that came from his mouth was significant enough that even Kyoka as preoccupied as she was pinning down Sato, winced. She may not have the parts but that didn’t stop some measure of empathy from seeping through.

Ashura was barely containing his laughter as Cementoss, Toshinori and Aizawa all winced in empathic pain for the teen. “You go Hagakure! There are no rules in real fights, no such things as low blows.” The underground hero willingly ignored the fact that the invisible girl hadn’t intended on hurting the boy like that. Toru was blushing furiously for hurting him like that, but she had a mission, a stuck icicle near the store she was in and numerous apologies were all she left Kirishima as she ran with the flag to pick up her gym clothes. She wasn’t crazy enough to run around naked all the time.

Rikido was having a tougher time than he cared to admit vs Kyoka, she had managed to knock him down twice already before he managed to slip away or grapple away. Initially he thought that she would depend more on her quirk, keep away from him while poking and possibly tripping him indirectly or from a range. He was hoping it would be like that so he could grab one of the ear jacks and possibly knock her out with one punch, but it wasn’t meant to be. Kyoka had instead kept herself at an extreme close range launching constant jabs and tripping him from time to time. And while neither one of them could land enough hits to count as the technical knockout, Rikido had definitely underestimated her and was now paying the price.

_Just like Midoriya-sensei said, learning to be an infighter would be better for me._ Kyoka thought as she managed to land another jab on the right ribs of Rikido. The boy had surprised her by being a lot nimbler than his physique implied. _However, that is not enough._ She thought as she ducked under a right jab. _Now!_ Kyoka pivoted as she landed another punch on his ribs, then another, and another all the while ducking between blows.

-Nezu’s Office-

“A Dempsey roll!?” Toshinori said coughing up some blood.

“Hizashi did teach her you know.” Nezu added sipping a bit of tea, inwardly laughing at the now stunned boy as the tiny punk rock girl took the flag and ran. “He always was a fan of the classics.”

-Gym Theta-

Yuga was in fact not a fan of the plan that his team had proposed, it was too risky despite the obvious advantages for the second round. However, he couldn’t deny dodging a speeding hedge… _No, he isn’t spiky enough_ he thought as he amended the idea of Tenya being a blue blur. Or even playing the games. _The man looks like he needs to either relax or get a hug._ Yuga blasted the earth in front of Tenya again making it harder for the teen to catch him.

“Recipro Burst!” Tenya shouted catching Yuga by surprise as he sped off with the flag in hand.

“[Shit]” Yuga swore in French. Seeing a spike of ice near the direction Tenya was heading he shot a small bit of his navel laser at the teen. The refracted light was weaker than his normal output, but it was enough to distract Tenya as he clipped his left shoulder with the remains of what looked to be a pharmacy. Yuga saw the boy slow down afterwards,

_So, either pain is distracting him from going at full speed or his time is limited in that state. Most useful._ Yuga thought to himself as he saw Tenya disappear into a maze of buildings nearby.

“He’s heading to the east side Aoyama-san!” Ochaco said dropping from the sky next to him.

“So, you lost your flag as well?

“Yeah, Yaoyorozu-san was really strong and clever, figured I might as well help around.”

“[Thank you], would you mind reducing my weight so I can fly?” Yuga asked as Ochaco clapped his back and reduced his weight by half. With a simple jump and a quick flash of his laser he propelled himself to the top. Seeing Tenya duck and roll around the various alleyways inside the maze, he jumped again to see the general direction and fired a far stronger blast. His stomach jumped around but he did in fact block all the exits as a pure beam of light broke several buildings. Tenya was uninjured but dazed as Ochaco took the opportunity to remove his gravity and take the flag. She returned their gravity as she left with Yuga on her shoulders.

Aizawa grumbled a bit over property damage as Hisashi clapped at the show. Cementoss was just thinking of how much of a pain it would be to reconstruct the city later on. But he did agree with both of them as the students shouldn’t be damaging the city this much in training, but in an actual fight both teams were doing well, except for Izuku and Shoto, one was just running around with a flag while the other was trying to actively kill him. Hizashi had insisted on not disqualifying Shoto based on the mere fact that none of his attacks were hitting Izuku and were in fact driving him slowly into a corner. Aizawa didn’t buy it for a minute but he did notice that Izuku was taking pains to make sure that the ice was spread around the entire city.

By the time Tsuyu had reached the safe zone she was shivering fiercely. Though she had agreed to the plan, she had underestimated Todoroki’s output. Her mutation quirk gave her the small demerit of being cold blooded, so cold tended to put her asleep. She struggled to even stand as she approached a nearby bench and waited for either the teachers or for someone to arrive. Pony was just a few steps behind when she noticed the frog girl’s lethargy. _[Is she cold blooded? Then that means… Oh no… Fuck, Izuku!]_ Pony drowned out her worried thoughts and ran towards the girl as Ashura appeared before both of them.

“Young Tsunotori… I will handle this, head back into the city and continue the exercise. Little Asui you did good, I’ll take you to Aizawa, the cold isn’t as bad there.” Shadows flickered in her eyes as Tsuyu and Ashura left. Sighing she left to find Izuku and demand answers. The sounds of glaciers led her to him.

Katsuki was surprised as he ran from the 6-armed teen. The chase normally would’ve been unfair had they been anywhere but, in a city, Mezo was using his arms to leap around and corner the bomber. The sound of brick and mortar being crushed was the main warning he had whenever the Mezo lunged, and after the first 5 flashbangs to the face the multiarmed teen had adapted and started using smell rather than sound to track down Katsuki. After a while the chase landed them in a small maze of streets and buildings close together.

_This is perfect._ Katsuki thought as he launched himself in the air and propelled himself with explosions. _Focus, hear him over your explosions… There._ Smiling he took aim to a building to his right and fired a powerful blast. The building refused to crumble, but it was weakened enough that when Mezo landed on it he fell through the wall as the roof over him fell. Mezo lost consciousness for a solid minute before he heard Izuku taunt,

“So, tell me Endeavour 2.0 why are you so much like dear old daddy? Is it because mommy didn’t love you enough?”

“SHUT UP!!!!” Shoto screamed igniting his left side and beginning to melt the ice around him. Both Ibara and Dark Shadow screamed in pain as the heat and the light hurt them. Pony roared,

“[IZUKU!!!! What the flying fuck were you thinking!!!]”

“Midoriya, I’ll kill you.” Todoroki said not caring about what happened next. All that mattered was killing the monster that kept mocking him.

“Good, Shoto. Glad to see you’re finally your mother’s son.” Izuku replied as he threw his flag to Pony. “[We’ll talk later, warrior therapy is in session.]” he mentioned as his body shimmered slightly as small orbs of blood began appearing from his hand. Fire and ice flew towards Izuku as Aizawa went to call the exercise over; Hisashi stopped him and said,

“Don’t, they need to do this now.” The ensuing blast destroyed the buildings around them. Nezu laughs like a madman as even he can see the blast from his office. Mezo, Ibara, Pony and Fumikage found themselves surrounded by a blood red barrier. As it disintegrated it revealed Izuku with his uniform mostly burnt kneeling on one end and Shoto knocked into a wall on the other.

“Get up, Shoto. This can’t be everything you have.” Izuku pleaded. “This isn’t nearly enough, come on! Get up! Be a fucking hero and stand UP!” He said as an icicle nearly skewered his head. Smiling the vampire looked at the angry teen. He was barely standing, his chest heaved with every breath, but his eyes were focused and his arm stopped shaking.

“You are annoying.” Shoto growled loudly. “You mock me, insult my family and now you’re trying to inspire me into using that bastard’s quirk? What the hell is wrong with you?” He shouted as he launched himself towards the vampire.

“His fire? You idiot! You never had his fire! It’s your own damn quirk!” Izuku responded landing a clean hit on the teen’s face. Diving under another swing he uppercutted Shoto and shouted, “Your father is a grade A bastard.” **_The training room burns slowly as prominence flame activates; my face can hardly take the heat._** “He broke your brother,” **_The building collapses all around us, my blue flames vs. his bright red hellfire. Once all I wanted was to make you proud, all I wanted was to be better,_** “hurt your mother” **_I barely make it to the kitchen on time, mom is crying, little Shoto is crying as she tries to cool him off, dad hits her again,_** “and abused your siblings.” **_Fuyumi… Natsuo… I wish I was stronger, strong enough to stand again. I can hear him screaming at her, Natsuo doesn’t stop crying… Dammit!_** “Hell, he almost made you into a copy of him! Do you want to be a cold hero like him? Do you want to sacrifice civilians for your pride? Tell me SHOTO TODOROKI!!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? ARE YOU ENDEAVOUR OR ARE YOU YOUR OWN SELF!”

Shoto reels back from the knee that took his breath away. His guts were on fire, he was sure he was bleeding yet this did not stop, the monster kept talking to him revealing more and more of his torture, his past… To Shoto this was a trip down memory lane, he remembered his Touya praising him for even lighting a small candle, he remembered his mom sitting with him watching videos of All Might, so much warmth almost too much he remembered why he wanted to be a hero. His left side ignites again, a much brighter flame than before. His right emits a cold wind enveloping the nearby buildings in frost. “You are absolutely crazy, Midoriya.” Shoto said laughing, “But you’re right, I’m not my damnable father.” Breathing deeply, he let go of his quirk, the temperature went back to normal almost immediately. He dashed forward and landed a solid right hook on Izuku’s face, grabbed Izuku’s outstretched arm and twisted hard. Izuku stifled a scream as he used his strength to toss himself and Shoto to a nearby wall. Cementoss looks at the time and puts both of his hands on the ground. Izuku and Shoto are both encased in a cement room.

“Time.” Aizawa said into the speakers snapping people out of the fight. “The winners are the green team due to the excessive force of the red team.” _This class will be death of me, still they all have potential. Though how did Midoriya know about Todoroki’s past? I’ll have to ask him later; his father won’t tell me._ Aizawa thought as he replayed the fights in one monitor writing some notes on what to improve for each student. Sighing at the amount of paperwork ahead Aizawa then said, “On the other hand, due to said excessive force, the rest of the exercise is unnecessary… Everyone go to the entrance and pick up your room keys. Welcome to the UA.”

-Heights Alliance Dorms, 1-A, U.A-

The cool night air was refreshing for Izuku, vampiric nature aside, the silence that was tied to the night always relaxed him. He was more than ashamed of himself after getting chewed out by Pony. _I’m supposed to be smart! Why the hell didn’t I think of Asui… No, Tsuyu-chan? Oh yeah, my arrogant ass thought that Shoto’s fucking ice wasn’t that cold. Great idea Deku! Try and fix one classmate at the expense of the others. Congratulations you dumbass._ He mentally berated himself. Even after begging for forgiveness from the frog girl, and getting it for unknown reasons to his guilt wracked mind, he still felt like he should’ve been punished. _Maybe Aizawa-sensei can help with that._ He thinks as he jumps from the rooftop into a nearby tree and heads to the teachers dorms.

Shouta Aizawa was for all intents and purposes busy writing the numerous reports on his homeroom class. His room in the teachers dorms was rather simple, just his bed, a desk and a wall mounted T.V. that barely saw use. _Control seems to be the most common issue outside of stamina for them. Ashido needs to take things more seriously, or maybe that’s a façade… Midoriya, what do you know about Todoroki?_ He thought as he felt a chill down his spine. His window was open… _Wait, I didn’t leave it open._ He thought as he grabbed a small throwing knife he hid in his desk and threw it at a flickering shadow just at the edge of his vision. Izuku's hand was bleeding now from the wound.

“Well sensei, I knew you hated me but this might be too much.” The vampire said smiling widely while he pulled the knife out. His skin stitched together quickly and silently.

“Problem child… What are you doing here?” Aizawa asked exasperated.

“Just wondering why didn’t you expel me? Todoroki I understand, his father has too much clout despite his eroding base. And I damn well know my old man wouldn’t stop you.”

“Why do you feel that you should be expelled?”

“I nearly got Asui-san killed.”

“Did you really think that we weren’t paying attention?”

“She was almost suffering hypothermia!” Izuku screamed, “My dumb plan nearly got her frozen. Why the fuck am I still here?”

“Natural disasters, sneak attacks, unknown dangers. All things that can happen in the field, as a hero you don’t get to choose the battlefield. Your plan was good, weaken the enemy and pretend to be routed only to take them down. Asui knew the risks and chose to follow your plan. Next time do better, plan better and trust your team.” Aizawa said coldly but his eyes were soft. Getting up from his chair he put his hand on Izuku’s shoulder and said, “You’re just starting out, I won’t ask for perfection, just improvement. If you really are sorry for Asui then make it up to her by being better.” Izuku could only nod as he leapt out the window and back to his dorm.

By the time he arrived back at his room it was close to midnight, most of his classmates were asleep, though not necessarily in their rooms. Rei Akagi was in his room, wearing some very comfy baby blue pajamas and holding his Himiko plushie. The little blonde vampire had a tiny knife and an Aldera school uniform. It’s eyes seemed to shine brightly as he looked at it.

“You know if you want I can make you a Himiko plushie as well.” Izuku said tiredly.

“That will not be necessary, Midoriya-san.”

“Izuku, call me Izuku.”

“You, Pony-san and Tsu-chan have that in common then.” Rei said as she saw him grimace at the memory of him failing the frog girl. “Are you not curious as to why I’m here?”

“Yes, but I’m used to random people appearing in my room by now…” Blushing brightly, “Wait not that way!” he says rather loudly as he realizes what he said before.

“Do not worry, I wouldn’t judge you for your sexual habits.” Rei said clinically.

“Look, Himiko used to sleep over a lot and for a while we shared a room. That’s what I meant. Mei also got the habit of sneaking into my room and building stuff.” Izuku said while struggling to keep his eye from twitching in frustration. “Anyway, Rei, what can I do for you?”

“I would like to know what you know about Tokyo-3. And if you want to know more.”

“All I know is that it was a shitshow. Why do you want to tell me of all people?”

“Simple, you are Katsuki’s best friend. If something were to happen to me I would prefer for him to not be alone. Not that my big brother or Sohryu-San wouldn’t help him. But he’s been in a coma for years and she’s not the best at handling him.” Rei said somewhat sadly.

“Fine. Tell me everything.” Izuku said worried about Rei's state of mind.

“Have you heard of Lilith?” Rei started saying.

Chapter End.

Updated quirk list

  * Denki Kaminari- Electricity 
    * Can fire electricity at midrange. Has the drawback of essentially frying his brain.
    * Can use his own electricity on himself to increase his physical abilities.
  * Shoto Todoroki- Half Hot, Half Cold 
    * Can Emit fire or ice from his left and right sides respectively.
    * By using his fire side inwardly he can maintain his ice for longer. It can and does cause internal damage.
    * *In comparison to canon, he has a lot more stamina.*
  * Pony Tsunotori- Horns 
    * Has enhanced physical strength and stamina due to her mutations.
    * She can control up to 6 horns at a time, but the less horns she uses the stronger they are.
  * Yuga Aoyama- Navel Laser 
    * Due to extensive training he can fire for longer than a second without stomach aches.
    * Higher output causes pains regardless of duration.
  * Toru Hagakure- Light Refraction 
    * User is essentially invisible unless clothed.
    * Lasers are reflected at random.
  * Tenya Iida- Engine 
    * His quirk allows him to drastically increase his speed via the use of the engines in his calves.
    * His technique of Recipro burst has 2 states. The first is a full speed burst that lasts around 15 seconds. The other is an overdrive state that increases acceleration at a slower rate but lasts around 5 minutes.
  * Mina Ashido- Acid 
    * Can secrete Acid from her pores all around her body.
    * Is highly resistant to acids due to her mutations.
    * Can see clearly in low light.
  * Ibara Shiozaki- Vines 
    * Can control her vine like hair and the thorns inside them.
    * Can in fact extend the thorns to around a full foot in length, but at higher length lower durability.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes
> 
> So good news and bad news. Good news, next chapter is going to be Bakugelion and I do intend to cover as much as possible of the events of Tokyo-3 in this world. Bad news, my laptop isn’t working right so it’ll take time for me to actually write it. I would like to apologize for that and for the state of this chapter and possibly the next unless I either fix it or get a new one. So thank you all for your patience and support; so please comment I like reading your reactions. I genuinely can’t believe this got over 500 hits, thank you.


	5. Neon Genesis Bakugelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou gets to experience the joys of piloting an Evangelion. Hound Dog experiences the joy of having to help several child soldiers. And Nezu gets to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to everyone at Epsi's Hoard for all the help. 
> 
> Now as usual, this is a fanwork, I own nothing except any OC's I make, everything else belongs to the license holders.

_Thoughts_

**_Flashbacks 1 st person POV_ **

**Distorted voice**

[Different Language]

Chapter 5- Neon Genesis Bakugelion

_“Gentlemen, the Dead Sea Scrolls were an absolute failure. There is no other way to describe the deviation that we are now seeing. Our associates, who helped guide the demons to us and gave us the gifts of Argent, are dead or nearly so, Adam has failed to be resurrected and culled. The power of Argent will disappear and with it our hopes for godhood. But that is only if we solely rely on the scrolls. Supplementary materials have predicted this outcome and with their guidance I believe that we can ascend. It may not be now or in a hundred years but our souls will live on in this world. And with them anchored here we will orchestrate the third impact and no Doom Slayer shall stop it._ ”

**Final speech delivered by SEELE 01 to the rest of the board,** Keel Lorenz

-UA, office of Hound Dog, January, 28, 2464-

It had been a full month since the city of Tokyo-3 fell to the united assault of the HPSC, UN, SEELE and to Gendo Ikari’s ego. Over a million lives lost to the machinations of a madman who sought godhood, all to be reunited with his wife, if the testimony of Ritsuko Akagi could be trusted. Ryo Inui, the pro hero known as Hound Dog, and arguably one of the top psychologists of Japan, did in fact trust that testimony, and her subsequent admissions. Human experiments, the creation of the Evangelion power armors, the near disaster that was Jet Alone and the blatant use of child soldiers, all these crimes and more could be placed on her lap; Nezu strangely enough had decided to take care of her punishment despite the HPSC's own desires and Japan’s own government’s interest in punishing her; the amount of blackmail used must’ve been nothing short of extraordinary. Inwardly he sighed as he hoped that his colleague and boss didn’t kill her or torture her. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Nezu to keep his cool, but he sometimes wondered if the chimera willingly forgot the limits of the human body. 

-Nezu's office-

Ritsuko Akagi was afraid, sure the UN or the HPSC would’ve undoubtedly killed her, it probably would’ve even been a not so painless death. But it would’ve been an end, the fact that Nezu, the monster of the UA, the escaped experiment from god knows where and arguably the smartest creature in the room was interested in her and had gotten her out of police custody within a month scared her. The little chimera was undoubtedly not menacing at a glance, he could fit in the palm of a hand! And somehow, he was making her shiver more than Gendo did when he shot her. She had gone through instrumentality and the collective psychosis of millions of people, seen a god be born and killed and this rat thing just looked at her with black beady eyes and it made her afraid. The raw amount of hatred and the desire to kill was choking her slowly.

“Dr. Akagi, would you like some tea?” Nezu asked with a smile.

“Th-that would be lovely.” She replied as calmly as possible. Suddenly a cup of tea appeared in both of their hands. Chamomile tea… _Not bad._

“It is, isn’t it?” Nezu responded to her thoughts. She resisted the urge to scream, she twisted her head around to see if there were any exits. There were none, the former bottle blonde head of science, who had a reputation of being an ice queen was having a small panic.

“Now, that we’re drinking tea like civilized people… Give me 5 reasons as to why I shouldn’t make a living example out of you.” Nezu said with a voice not unlike the artic.

-Hound Dog office-

Ryo sighed as he began digging through the files given to him by the principal, the first of which was the comatose Shinji Ikari. “Son of Gendo and Yui Ikari, raised by his uncle somewhere in Okinawa since the age of 4… Piloted the test model Evangelion against the angel named Sachiel when it arrived at Tokyo-3. No prior training? What the hell? Why do children even need to use these things?” He muttered out loud in horror as he saw the extensive injury list he received, “Third degree burns in arms and chest, pierced lungs, partially lost right arm, severe cranial injuries… Fuck. Currently in a coma due to over use of the Evangelion’s S2 engine to revert the citizens of Tokyo-3 back from Instrumentality.” _What in hell is an S2 engine?_ He thinks as he goes through several files that looked mostly blacked out. The only mention of S2 was infinite power generation but not output.

The next pilot’s folder wasn’t much better in terms of injuries. “Asuka Langley Sohryu, daughter of Kyoko Sohryu and “John" Langley. Multiple accounts of pressure break in the bones all around her body, partial loss of right eye, signs of malnutrition. Psychological profile indicates possible bipolar, touch starvation, near psychotic breaks since the age of 6!?” Inui sighed as he continued reading out loud, “Pilot since the age of 6, has a degree in biology and engineering. A master’s in criminal sciences… This girl has had a rough life. Mother committed suicide in front of her by hanging. Did they pick all the traumatized children? NERV psychological profile indicates a need to prove herself as the best, fragile self-esteem…” Inui sighed deeply wishing for a drink. But he knew better by now, the next folder was mostly black lines for the first 30 pages.

“Rei Ayanami, now Rei Akagi, unknown parents but taken in by Gendo Ikari since age 4. Dr. Naoko Akagi was once registered as her guardian, though Dr. Kozo Fuyutsuki is her alternate contact; or was until she changed her name. Piloted unit 0. Albino, little to no social interaction despite public education.” _This doesn’t even begin to make sense…_ Inui thought before seeing her medications. It had been several years since he had gotten this angry. The desk now had a fist sized hole in it, papers lied fallen on the ground. The fact that the child had been adopted by the person who fled her near daily anti-psychotics made him run towards Nezu's office. It took a few minutes to get to the office when he heard an inhuman scream.

Ritsuko Akagi was in a corner huddled with her legs hugging her chest, her face was paler than white and her eyes trembled constantly. She was having a panic attack and Inui could barely attempt to care about her. Nezu was just sipping tea calmly when he said,

“Ah, Ryo, how good it is to see you. Do you want some tea?”

“No, thank you… Nezu what happened to her?”

“Is that a rhetorical question? Or are you genuinely curious?” the chimera said with a smirk.

“Call it professional curiosity. That and I need your aid getting Rei Akagi out of her grasp.”

“No.” Ritsuko said still shaking, “Rei stays with me. She’s not stable.”

“Explain.” Inui growled out in anger.

“Rei’s body is unstable, right now she needs specialized care and unfortunately me and Maya are the only ones in the world that can provide that.” Seeing the 2 UA staff members look at her as if she’s lying prompted her to say, “Right now she’s basically a shadow of a soul inhabiting an unstable corpse. She is an existence unlike any other, her soul defines her body and unfortunately for her; she cannot see herself for herself, she doesn’t recognize herself as Rei Akagi, not truly. Her original body and soul are still sealed inside NERV HQ. Eventually she’ll stabilize but that’s only if her existence is confirmed by us. The people that knew Rei Ayanami.”

“So, any NERV staff…” Inui began saying before being cut off,

“The children don’t have the medical knowledge. Misato doesn’t understand her, hell the only person that truly did is in a coma. And Maya… She doesn’t have all the knowledge. She’s my sister, I ran the fucking blood tests. For some godforsaken reason she has enough of Naoko’s blood in her to qualify as my sister now. I’ll take care of her, and Nezu I accept your offer.” Ritsuko said tiredly.

Nezu smiled and said,

“Very well, you’ll be reporting on a weekly basis to Recovery Girl alongside miss Ibuki. You will not interact with the students outside of the nurse’s office…”

“I heard you the first time.” Ritsuko said sharply.

“Yes, I suppose you did. You’re free to go now; and Inui, young Bakugou will be seeing you tomorrow.” The chimera said drinking some tea that had appeared out of thin air. Ritsuko bowed to both of them before leaving in a near sprint. It would be hours before her girlfriend would calm her down enough to let herself sleep. Even if her dreams were of herself trapped in a maze as a cruel shadow laughed at her inability to escape.

“What did you do to her?”

“Talked with her. Explained the limits of the human body and why that’s not going to be an issue and hired her to work on improving both our medical facilities and cybernetic defenses.”

“You do know she’ll betray you.”

“Oh, that’s not going to be an issue, she won’t. Death scares her a lot more now that the goddess of humanity is aware of her sins.” Nezu chuckled slightly as his colleague just stared at him, mouth agape. 

-The Next Day-

Katsuki Bakugou stared at the great gates of the UA. A small part of him still felt awe at what he once considered his first step towards becoming the #1 hero; another said,

_It really is amazing that you think you’re worthy of this. A hero doesn’t bully others, or burns their bodies or even is responsible for killing civilians and failing to stop an angel…_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

_You can’t make me~ Face it Katsuki, you’re going crazy, a little angel in your head is making you realize your sins, should I show them to you? Leliel’s victims? Or do you want to see Tabris again?_

_Fuck you…_ he thought tiredly. Instrumentality had left him broken inside. A constant stream of memories and nightmares, he knew that he needed help so when the opportunity struck, he took it. Rei’s gentle insistence on him talking to someone outside of Tokyo-3 survivors had nothing to do with it. Near the entrance he was greeted by his councilor/psychologist/reason why he wasn’t going to a mental institution, Ryo Inui. The man was certainly dressed like what a college councilor would look like, simple shirt, slacks and a vest with dull colors, contrasting against his own mutated canine face. A few minutes of walking and he entered his office. It was a rather simple office all things considered, wooden floors with pastel walls lined with books and certificates. In the middle a very comfortable looking couch with a nearby reclinable chair and a table with some bottles of water; and to the back a hardwood desk filled with stacks of paper

“Uhm… Huh… Young Bakugou, I am aware of your history with previous councilors. I must apologize for their rudeness and I want to assure you that you are in control of the sessions in terms of topics. If its not too much trouble would you like to take a seat before we get started?” Inui said in a calm voice.

“Eh… Sure doc.” Katsuki replied somewhat taken aback by the passiveness of Hound Dog.

“Doc?” Inui said raisin his eyebrow.

“I mean no disrespect…”

“No, that’s fine. Very few people even acknowledge my degree and prefer to call me Sensei or Hound dog. From your file I know that you have a tendency of using nicknames, so I’m not insulted.” Inui said amused at the teen in front of him.

“Fine so what do we talk about?”

“Why don’t we start with the beginning?”

“To tell you the truth doc, I would say it started with Leliel sending Shinji into another dimension. That’s when it all went to shit. But that’s a lie, it was always shit we just didn’t know it yet,” Katsuki sighed while rubbing his forehead with both hands as if trying to force down a headache, “It started in fucking April. When Shinji arrived. I remember it like it was yesterday…”

-Tokyo-3, April, 2463-

The city of Tokyo-3 was by all metrics an ideal city in terms of security. It operated under the MAGI system of AI’s, keeping a constant vigilance on its citizens. With crime rates in the 2% at most during a year, only the paranoia of being under the NERV security organization stopped most people from moving. For the Bakugou family, at least the patriarch and matriarch, it was a necessary evil; after all there were no bombings in Tokyo-3, no Yakuza, only NERV. For Katsuki Bakugou it was a cage he had been forced into since the Midoriya’s had been forced to move away. “That shitty Deku, fucking useless, near quirkless bitch!” _If it had been me, auntie Inko wouldn’t’ve gotten hurt._ “Why the hell couldn’t he have simply stayed?” Katsuki said grumbling near the arcade downtown. It was almost noon when he heard it, the city-wide alarm system saying, “All citizens are advised to go to the nearest shelter immediately. A class-3 emergency has been issued and for your safety you are ordered to go to the shelters. I repeat…” The synthesized female voice said calmly. A class 3 emergency meant something akin to a force of nature, most people simply followed orders. Katsuki however was not most people, he reasoned that if there was something that powerful coming it would be better to see it than hide in a bunker. How else was he supposed to become the #1 hero?

Sachiel smiled, its host was once human, lilim, but now it was adamite, pure and free of sin. The promised time had arrived, the day of retribution was upon the thieves of this earth. It had almost been 200 years since their father was taken but soon Sachiel and his brothers would resurrect their fallen father. Now in a city his host knew as Tokyo-3 deep beneath its crust, Adam’s power laid dormant but pulsing. This city covered in filth, full of lilim, it would burn. The first few that tried to attack him met their fate as insects, their so-called quirks bouncing off harmlessly on his light. The hexagonal shield nullified all blasts of energy, all bullets and all attempts at getting close. Sachiel walked slowly letting his body transform, black ink seeped through his body, bones jutted out of his chest as a red sphere and a bird like beak mask covered his face. Focusing his light into a beam he cut through the lilim as if they were nothing. The cross shaped explosions rocked the buildings and Sachiel still smiled. Katsuki Bakugou on the other hand shook with fear.

_Fuck! This shitty villain is stupidly powerful. A hard light quirk is rare enough, but to cause explosions? What the hell is this fucker’s quirk!? I’m not running away so how do I get past it?_ Katsuki thought as the blast knocked him down from his vantage point on a roof nearby. Looking at the shopping district he noticed several buildings knocked over as the villain just strolled through killing whatever NERV threw at it. The sounds of gunfire and explosions filled the air, alongside the smoke and fire, and still the villain walked as if nothing was happening. Bakugou noticed that it was heading towards the Geofront, where the deepest shelters were. _Shit, the hag and the old man!_ He thought as he decided to use the nearby buildings as a weapon. Normally his explosions wouldn’t be able to destroy buildings, but with due to the damage on them he could at least drop one. It took 5 minutes for him to be able to knock one on top of Sachiel. It took Sachiel 5 seconds to walk through the rubble and shoot a beam at Bakugou.

Bakugou had decent instincts, he trusted them fully and when all of them told him to dodge, he did. The sizzle and crackle of the beam cutting where he was nothing next to the explosion that consumed the block around him. He dashed forwards and focused as much as he could on his left hand and let loose a bright blast that was ineffective vs the AT field. It did however blind Sachiel for a few precious seconds that allowed him to dodge the next blast. Jumping over and yelling for the monster to die as he continued blasting him constantly, it barely did anything, when Sachiel smiled again his right arm shifted, turning, twisting and expanding the limb until it resembled a blackened twisted oak as a giant bone spike formed where the elbow used to be. Sachiel twisted itself to align the spike and launched it at Katsuki’s face while he was mid-air. The spike approached his eye and Katsuki braced himself to lose it when a purple fist crashed right into the spike.

It was a giant purple demon with a single horn, it was humanoid with large vertical pauldrons, green tint reflected on the dust surrounding it. The crackle of a radio blared to life as Katsuki heard a familiar voice,

“Bakugou!? What are you doing fighting an angel?”

“Drunk?” He replied recognizing his next-door neighbor’s angry voice. He never knew that Misato Katsuragi could fight in a demon looking suit, “Wait, are you fighting this villain?”

“Villain? That’s an angel! Why the hell aren’t you in a shelter?” The voice said as Sachiel roared and tackled the purple demon into the ground. The demon drew a knife from its shoulder and tried to stab the angel as it mounted him and started punching his face. After a few moments the demon’s face was buried in the ground and the Sachiel smiled again inside its mask as it drove a spike through his gut. Misato screamed,

“SHINJI!!!!!!” as Bakugou stood up and focused all his sweat into his palms and screamed,

“DIE!!!!!” at Sachiel. The blast proved ineffective once again but it brought a single second. That second was enough, the demon roared, blasting the angel and Bakugou away with his scream. Katsuki saw as the hole in the gut of the demon stitched itself back together and armor filled it once again. The mask of the demon, which had been closed all this time opened and steam poured out. The demon screamed again and jumped towards the angel only to be stopped by the AT field. Roaring again he punched, and again, and again, each blow cracking the ground beneath them. The field broke after the fifth blow, grabbing the right arm of Sachiel the demon pulled and ripped it out as the angel tried to heal the wound. It didn’t matter, the demon itself was too strong, more arms were destroyed as a relentless assault crushed Sachiel. The angel was being torn apart as the demon roared again, windows broke due to the sound and a crater was being formed as the monster tore pieces of the angel apart and threw them around a bright red core shone in the center of the angel’s chest.

This time Sachiel didn’t smile, it grimaced as it focused all its power into a single point and let itself blow up. The bright explosion blinded everyone as the purple demon roared covered in gore. And like a puppet, whose strings were cut, it kneeled and fainted. Katsuki barely heard the screams of Misato being broadcast.

-Hound Dog’s Office-

“And that’s how I met Shinji Ikari.” Katsuki said grabbing a nearby bottle of water from the table in front of him. Inui sighed as he reeled in his initial reactions, filling them in the back of his mind,

_This child… Definitely has an ego, or had one._ He thought as he saw Katsuki slow his breathing down in an attempt to calm himself. “So young Bakugou, what happened next?”

“Well doc, I got arrested by NERV. Turns out no one was supposed to see the Evangelion, the purple demon, not at least until the sixth anyway. Misato Katsuragi, my drunken neighbor wasn’t just a secretary as my mom though she was, she was their field tactician. She debriefed me soon after…”

-Tokyo-3, Night after Sachiel’s attack-

“And that’s the gist of it.” Misato said to a very confused explosive blonde.

“The fuck? You’re telling me that these villains are essentially invincible unless someone like All Might comes around and kills them and even then, they may not die? And the dumbasses in charge of this shady organization built fucking biomechanical abominations, which you proceeded to convert into essentially armor, that can only be worn by children from a certain generation? And for godforsaken reason only certain kids can use them?” Katsuki almost screamed while cuffed to the table.

“You missed the part where if they get to the bottom of the Geofront they’ll destroy Japan and likely trigger an explosion bigger than what the Slayer did in the artic. But essentially, yes.”

“Who the fuck thought it was a good idea?”

“Probably the same people that think that heroism is an excellent career choice for college graduates.” Ritsuko Akagi said entering the interrogation room. The bottle blonde doctor handed some documents to Misato and said,

“Congratulations Katsuki, your test results came back negative. You are not infected with Adamite material. At the very least we don’t have to kill you right now.”

“The fuck is adamite?” Katsuki said ignoring the threat on his life.

“That’s classified information. Unless you want to join us, we could always use another test subject.”

“Rits… What the hell?” Misato asked in a low voice.

“Misato your luck is something even the MAGI can’t comprehend. You live next to a very viable candidate for the Evangelion program. Test results from the Institute show that he at the very least would be able to synch with a one of them.” Ritsuko said smugly; ignoring the look of distress of her ex-roommate.

“Rits, we already have Shinji and…” Misato looked at Katsuki and debated internally on whether or not to say who the other pilot was. Fortunately for her the answer came quickly as a tired looking Maya Ibuki entered the interrogation room with a somewhat asleep Rei Ayanami in a wheelchair.

“The commander wants to speak with Bakugou-san.” The bluenette said in a dead tone of voice, the pain killers she was on stopped the pain of having most of her bones cracked, but replaced it with a dull throb that refused to let her truly rest. Katsuki was in shock at seeing her like that, she who never showed anything resembling emotion so fragile in his eyes. _The hell happened to her?_ He thought as he was escorted to the commander’s office accompanied by everyone who was in that room.

The office of the commander of NERV was in a few words, minimalistic and threatening. The reversed tree of life painted on the ceiling, the low light and obsidian desk made the place feel like a crypt. And the lich in charge was none other than Gendo Ikari. A man with short brown hair and a beard who never stopped wearing white gloves, always hid his eyes behind sunglasses regardless of the time of day and never allowed anyone to see anything resembling emotion. _He reminds me of Ayanami in a way…_ Katsuki thought as the man dropped his arched fingers on top of his desk and said,

“Katsuki Bakugou, due to your interference in the suppression and elimination of the angel classified as Sachiel, you have very limited options available to you. The first is to join NERV, you’ll be added as a pilot for the Evangelion Program and work under the command of Captain Katsuragi until all angels are eliminated. Do this and NERV will pay for whatever college you want and even aid you unofficially in your endeavors to become a hero. Or you can refuse, stay inside the geofront until the angel crisis is over and sign an NDA upon release. You will be fed and taken care of, you’ll even be allowed to see your family, but make no mistake you will not leave this base.” His voice was colder than the artic as he basically gave Katsuki a non-existent choice.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room Kozo Fuyutsuki, the second in command of NERV, sighed from his office at the bluntness of his student. “Still… I can’t deny his effectiveness. That young man will be very useful as a whetstone for Shinji to clash against and grow into what we need him to be. Yui… I swore to stay by his side for your sake, but I wonder if that was the right choice.” He murmured at the old photograph on his desk, showing himself a few years younger but looking the same as he did now, maybe a few wrinkles less and definitely having more of a liver, a young woman with brown eyes and hair that looked like Rei Ayanami, a red headed woman whose daughter would inevitably grow to look like and another brown-haired girl with square glasses, whose life was lost to GEHRIN’s initial experimentation on the Evangelions. “Yui, Kyoko, Mari… is this the future you saw when you started?” Fortunately for him photographs never answered.

-Hound Dog’s Office-

“I accepted.” Katsuki said with a defeated tone, “Had no other choice, or maybe I did but didn’t notice. At any rate doc, I got sent to Dr. Akagi’s lab...”

“You don’t have to hold back on insulting her.” Inui said interrupting the young man after noticing his hesitation when mentioning Ritsuko Akagi.

“Doc, believe me If I wanted to insult her I would, but now… I don’t feel anything. Not even a hint of anger, I know I should be; but she hates herself more than anyone else could. And after experiencing that… You could say I’ve gotten some closure.” Katsuki answered oddly calm.

“And if she harmed one of your fellow pilots?”

The room turned cold for a brief second as if all the heat was focused solely on the palms of the boy. “If she did that, then I would be the least of her worries. Misato would rip her apart if she even thought about harming her son.” He mentioned coldly while remembering the attack on NERV the day of instrumentality.

-20 minutes before instrumentality, NERV HQ, December 2464-

Katsuki heard them before they even entered the room where he and Shinji were. The thunder of dozens of boots crashing on the metal hall, the sound of gunfire and the smell of smoke, it was the march towards hell. Then came silence, Shinji was unresponsive hiding in the corner where Katsuki dumped him, he hadn’t managed to get to Asuka or Rei but he’d be dammed if he died now after getting his head back in the game. Slowing down his breathing he focused on what Misato had taught him about breaching a room. The flashbang was set off perfectly, but Katsuki was ready, his eyes were covered and closed, then he heard it an inhuman scream coming from the end of the hallway.

“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY KIDS!!!!” Misato said throwing a grenade into the gathered squad. It was almost instant, the explosion, the smell of blood in the air, the sudden silence. A step, then a shot rang out, then another and another. It was slow methodical and to Katsuki’s surprise effective, at east one of the soldiers had a durability quirk. The sound of gore covered boots hitting wet blood filled the room as she entered the room.

“SHI… Shinji? Katsuki? Are you alright?” She almost screamed at them and due to her exhaustion at running here she stumbled slightly at the sight of them. Misato Katsuragi was a beautiful woman with violet hair that enjoyed drinking and having fun; Major Katsuragi was what Katsuki referred to as a madwoman that had them catch a god-dammed meteor like angel; and Misato Katsuragi was someone he had only seen twice in his life before now. The first time was when Shinji had run away and the cold mask fell, the second was when she discovered that Shinji had been bullied, the section 2 bodyguards that were supposed to intervene in case anything like this ever happened were found with multiple broken bones within an hour of her finding out; she was scarier than Gendo in his eyes. Gendo would kill you, but it wouldn’t be personal, Katsuragi would rip you apart in fury. And that was the one that came to their rescue, the woman that felt, the monster that kills. She had killed dozens of trained soldiers to get to them, and she was barely even winded or hurt. Katsuki would’ve never admitted it before but his neighbor, despite being quirkless, scared him for this exact reason. His instincts screamed at danger and she always felt dangerous, similar to being in a cage with a tiger. Except this time the tiger didn’t want to eat him, he wasn’t her cub, but at the very least he was safe for now.

“Shinji… Listen to me, we need to get you out of here, okay?” She says to the dull eyed pilot. He barely registers her words as she grabs him and asks Katsuki, “Can you carry him? We’re heading to the lake exit, so it’s a bit of a trek.” Katsuki only nods as she basically pushes Shinji unto his shoulders and then starts looting the remains of the soldiers. She picks up a rifle and some ammo, and signals him to stay behind and keep low.

-Hound Dog’s Office, present time-

Ryu Inui was somewhat shocked to hear how cold Katsuki sounded when talking about death, but it made sense. Instrumentality, the fusion of over 3 million human souls in an attempt at becoming god, to put it gently had changed the million or so returnees. Some were to spend their lives in the psychiatric ward, others only dealt with nightmares and PTSD and some came back changed. The Evangelion pilots who were at the middle of it were the ones who got it worst of all, since according to Rei Akagi, all Eva pilots would remember; and Dr. Akagi, whose punishment included the inability to forget the pain of instrumentality.

“So, you see doc, you could say I’m sure that she won’t do anything, Rei won’t let her die, Cra… Maya Ibuki, won’t let her die and Misato would make sure that every second of her very long-life would-be pain.” Katsuki finished saying, his breathing slowing down to almost a crawl as the memories of the last day of NERV faded from his mind again. 

_You see Bakugou? Not even a hero can save you from your sins. Look at his body language, he’s afraid._ A voice that sounded a lot like his said in his head. It was the same voice he heard when his unit went out of control, the same voice that made sure he would never forget breaking Asuka’s arm while not resisting Tabris’s command.

_Shut the fuck up you shitty angel spawn!_ He screamed internally. It showed in his face since Hound Dog said,

“Would you like to continue or do you want to rest for the remainder of the session?”

“I...” Katsuki hesitated slightly before saying, “I want to continue doc. Unlike the others you haven’t been annoying. Now what else do you want to know?”

“Hmm, why don’t you tell me of your first sortie?”

“Huh, that would be against Ramiel, I think all of Japan saw that one. That was the first televised one, or rather the first one that the public was allowed to see. The precious angel wasn’t, how did the bridge bunnies put it… Ah yes, it wasn’t apt to be shown. A giant skeletal dildo with tentacles isn’t PG.” Katsuki said amused at the memory. Shinji couldn’t stop blushing at what he had killed, Misato couldn’t believe what she had seen and Rei had asked what was a dildo. The entire bridge crew took a pay cut over it, never let it be said that Kozo Fuyutsuki was a dirty old man. “By this time, I had built some amount of rapport as Misato had eloquently put, with Shinji. Essentially, I befriended him; couldn’t treat him like an extra as well, the nerd had saved my life twice now…”

-May, 2464, 15 minutes before the initial assault of Ramiel-

The now familiar weight of the armor wasn’t as comforting as Katsuki expected it would be. It had taken weeks but Unit 4 was now operation and Katsuki would be taking point this time. The plan as Katsuragi had called it was rather simple, Katsuki would meet the angel at the northern edge of the city and begin mid-range combat while Shinji and Rei were to take the sniper rifles from the nearby mountains and fire once Katsuki had worn down the AT field with his own. His Evangelion differed from the Shinji’s and Rei’s by a significant degree in terms of face plating, unlike the other he had no horns nor a mono eye, instead a full grey mask hiding 4 sets of emerald eyes, a fully grey and black armor that did a good hob at camouflaging him in an urban environment. Unit 4 was according to Dr. Akagi the second combat production type, the heavier set of armor and small missile packs that adorned it was proof of that. The other key difference was that unlike the other 3 children, his quirk more or less forced him to forgo all types of weapons that couldn’t be mounted on his arms or legs. At noon Ramiel appeared. Standing well over a hundred meters, the floating blue octahedron seemingly roared as it shifted around into a crystalized flower and launched a beam of pure light towards Katsuki. He dodged it; the beam cut through cleanly at the very edge of his armor.

“Fucking DIE!!!!!” Katsuki roared as he let loose a barrage of missiles from his shoulders, using his quirk to dodge the incoming beams. The missiles themselves were ineffective at the range but they did obscure the view of Ramiel; who at the time shifted forms again and fired a horizontal beam that sliced several buildings in half as Katsuki took to the skies. More missiles struck the AT field ineffectively, but Katsuki was getting closer each second. The heat from the beams melted the streets and pieces of the armor, his eyes barely registered the constant barrage, when he heard Rei say,

“Target acquired.” A single shot rang out, piercing the AT field causing cracks to appear in the middle of the air as the wall of light cracked like glass. A second shot pierced the same hole, bouncing off the blue-plate armor of the octahedron. Ramiel sang and the world turned white in front of Katsuki. Pure heat surrounded the angel of thunder as his suit registered an increased output of energy incoming. Ramiel fired a pure beam of plasma, Katsuki saw his life flash before his eyes before a flash of purple stood in front of the blast.

“AHHHH!!!!!!” Shinji screamed in pain as he felt the very air around him melt,

_But still… If Rei was right then the AT field isn’t physical, it’s mental. So long as I don’t give up, I won’t fall._ He thought as his synch rate soared past 80%, his own field stabilized and the beam diffused. The searing light cutting through several buildings as it was reflected from the AT field. Despite the searing pain around him, Shinji remained conscious but found himself immobile. Katsuki focused his own field around Shinji’s forming a box like structure of light. The constant stream of plasma flowed readily into it, like filling a glass full of water.

“Katsuki! Turn it into a barrel and fire it at Ramiel!” Captain Katsuragi said in his ears.

_Fucking bitch! What the hell do you think I’m doing?_ He thought as he focused even more, his own rate spiking upwards. Slowly the box became like a barrel and Katsuki focused every inch of sweat into his right hand and he fired. The AT field had coalesced into a bullet full of plasma that Katsuki shot at Ramiel. The angel responded with an even stronger blast but the beam wasn’t enough to stop the bullet. From overhead a satellite saw it cut through the sea of light. He didn’t hit the core of the angel, but now the octahedron had a hole where its main body was. Blood poured forth like a waterfall as the angel fell. Ramiel focused everything it could on itself, the beams of light formed a heated dome that started sinking into the ground.

“Misato… It’s sinking…” Shinji said barely above a whisper.

“The angel is heading down, it seems to be charging it’s energy, MAGI projection gives us 30 minutes until it reaches a depth that will allow it to fire a beam directly into central dogma.” Ritsuko said over the radio to the 3 pilots.

“Doctor, permission to use the positron rifle.” Rei said calmly as she jumped across the rooftops to where Katsuki and Izuku were. “Ikari, can you move?”

“Not really Ayanami.” Shinji said, his boots were fused with the asphalt as he tried again to lift them, “Why do you ask?”

“Then Bakugou and I will weaken the barrier and give you an opening.”

“The fuck blue for brains? My unit barely survived with the newest armor, yours couldn’t take it even if you had the same as mine.” Katsuki complained feeling a bit of dread in the back of his head.

“It is irrelevant. Our mission cannot fail, even if Ramiel doesn’t penetrate the underground to Central Dogma the damage would be too much and the next angel may just bypass our defenses.” Rei stated coldly.

_I must protect Ikari… And Bakugou, they are valuable comrades and I…_

“I am replaceable.” Rei mumbled out loud as she got a confirmation for the positron rifle. The sleek gun was launched and sent via air launchers to the location of the Evangelions. A sudden crater and the gun appeared inside a case. Rei handed it to Shinji and said,

“Bakugou, if you will not aid me then I will do so myself. I am expendable and you two are not. Be well.” She said as she dashed towards the sinking sun that was Ramiel, leaving behind 2 stunned teens.

“FUCK!!!!!!” Katsuki screamed launching himself with his quirk towards Ayanami, he felt it the familiar fear of death, but his anger at her self-sacrificing spirit was more than his fear.

_The fuck does she think she is? Is she seriously looking down on me?_

Both units raced towards the angel and at the very outer edge the felt an ungodly amount of heat,

“Thank you for coming Bakugou-san.” Rei said as she began to focus on expanding her field towards the angel. The contact triggered a retaliatory strike from the angel which Katsuki intercepted with his own field. The beam was angled upwards into the sky nearly clipping a satellite before losing strength. Rei continued to focus, she only needed to part the sea of flames for an instant so that Shinji could fire. Focusing inwards she forced her other self into compliance over the need to stop angels, to ensure the survival of humanity, her synch rate finally spiked beyond 90% as her yellow armor began to glow and her mono-eye mask began to shine like a red sun. The fallen angel was stripped bare of its AT field and its wall of beams. Shinji saw his chance and connected the rifle to his unit. The slow hum of the energy became a roar almost instantly as his own core shone. He fired, the knockback from the blast lifted him from the fused asphalt and into a building several hundred meters back. Katsuki felt like the sun had burnt his side as the beam passed and pierced the core of the angel. The resulting explosion drove both him and Rei back and near where Shinji was lying.

-Hound dog’s office-

“She said she was replaceable?” Inui said worried over what his patient told him.

“Yeah, Rei… Rei never had much of a childhood. Though I guess that was on purpose by the bastard, still looking back why didn’t I say something? I knew her since I was like 10, I knew she lived in a dump or near one and never said anything.” Katsuki said sadly.

“You were a child…” Inui started saying in an attempt at calming him but he was interrupted by,

“I wanted to be a hero!” Katsuki said shouting, “Heroes don’t let people suffer in silence. I can’t believe it took me that long to notice.”

**_“Fuck… Why is there so much trash?” I asked Rei who had just been released from the hospital. “It is not necessary for me to clean up.” Rei says with a dulled voice. She still wore her school uniform even now, that’s when I realized that I had never seen her outside of her uniform. In the back of my mind, I raced to find any memories of seeing her even around Tokyo-3 in any capacity outside of school. I come up empty; the dirty rags that litter the floor are filled with dried blood and pus. The smell isn’t horrible, she must at least use some sort of deodorant or something to filter out the smell. My hands tighten and I can feel the need to use my quirk to burn this place down, no one deserves to live in a pigsty. “Rei,” I ask barely holding back my anger, “does the commander know you live like this?”_ **

****

**_“He does. He told me to live here.” She says as my world goes red. I know I said something, it was rude. She slapped me and I held her hand afterwards. Told her to pack her things that she was moving in with my family. I see her face in shock; inwardly I smile since that’s a new emotion. I help her pack her bags, call Misato and my mom. They arrive at the same time and see the apartment. Misato’s face goes red with anger, my mom curses constantly and once they’re far enough I destroy the building. I made her homeless and yet with what little she had; she smiled at me._ **

A soft alarm sounded as Inui tried to tell Bakugou that he could still be a hero.

“Look, young Bakugou, the fact that you are willing to change means that you are on the right path. From what you described to me you were pushed into becoming a child soldier, you regret what you did and what you failed to do. Heroes aren’t perfect, but we try and we become better. Now, is there anything else before we end this session?”

“No.” Katsuki said not trusting Hound Dog enough to tell him about the voices that he heard, the nightmares he saw.

“Very well, next session is in 3 days and hopefully we can talk a bit more.” Inui said as he watched Bakugou leave the office, a bit calmer than when he entered. It wasn’t until he was sure that Bakugou had left, that he went to the Nezu’s office and raided the liquor drawer. It tasted sweet…

-February 20, 2464, Katsuragi apartment-

Nearly a full month of sessions had passed for Katsuki, Rei has just started her own and Asuka, she went once and then signed a contract with the UA to work under Recovery Girl while working on her nursing license. For Misato it was surprising to see her working on that so soon; meanwhile Pen2 yawned lazily in the corner eating fish and destabilizing the stock market. Misato on her end didn’t particularly mind her penguin messing with the economy so long as it benefitted her; and thanks to their deal it always did. Having an intelligent animal with a technopath quirk does have some benefits. The sharp taste of coffee filled her throat as she counted down the minutes to when visiting hours were available. Shinji refused to wake up, _No… He’s trying. I have to believe that._ Misato thought to herself as Rei opened the door out of Shinji’s old room and looked at Pen2,

“You do know he could start world war 3, right?” Rei told Misato, who was increasingly proud of the girl’s inability to be cold in the morning. _Now if she could stretch that to the full day it would be great._

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of her wayward son Katsuki,

“It’s open!” Misato shouted as she poured a cup of pitch-black coffee and one of mostly sugar and milk. Katsuki simply walked in and got his own cup, while also dropping off a box full of prepared food for Misato. “Mom, says you need to eat more that isn’t cup noodles.” The explosive blonde said with obvious worry in his eyes. He wouldn’t admit it, but her nearly dying in front of him had managed to finish breaking the wall in his heart that stopped him from genuinely connecting with her. The fact that the boy had a brain behind his instincts made teaching him tactics fun for both and improved their bond.

“Rei, Hound Dog asked me to ask you if you had changed your mind on today’s session.”

“It is fine Bakugou-san. A group session would undoubtedly be beneficial to both of us. Perhaps Sohryu-san would be willing to join us?” Rei said in her usual tone, her extremely sweet cup of coffee now empty.

“You can call me Katsuki… And I doubt Asuka wants to go. I asked her yesterday and she almost threw a bed at me. And it wasn’t even empty.” Katsuki joked not noticing the drop in temperature in the room as Rei focused on making the currently sleeping Asuka fall of her bed in the UA.

“[FUCK! WONDERGIRL, WHY?]” Asuka screamed at the empty air.

“You know what you did.” Rei said out oud, much to the confusion of 2/3rds of the people in the room. Sighing Katsuki just accepted that she wasn’t all there at the moment and gently tapped her forehead.

“Hey, are you there, blueberry?” he asked somewhat worried.

“Yes, angry Pomeranian.” Rei responds smiling faintly as she remembered her old nickname for him.

“You remembered…” Katsuki smiled slightly and finished his own coffee. Misato had to resist taking photos of the moment, but a subtle nod from her penguin told her that he hadn’t. “Wark!” he said explaining to his master that he would of course send her some copies. Unfortunately for him, Rei understood penguin. “I request one as well.” She said staring at Pen2 as Katsuki’s right eye began twitching. “Since when do you speak penguin?” He almost immediately regretted voicing his thoughts as the very vocal voice in his head told him that his threshold for insanity had been surpassed for the day already.

“Do you really want to know?” Rei asked in earnest.

“Actually, no. Let’s just go to Hound Dog’s office.”

“I can drive you to the UA.” Misato said as both teens paled and left almost running. The streets of Musutafu greeted them with silence as they boarded the train. A girl with long and messy green hair, wearing a white school uniform, bumped into them while leaving the train, saw Katsuki with her emerald eyes and apologized too profusely as they left the station next to the UA. Rei looked at her in surprise as she whispered to Katsuki,

“Do you know her?”

“Never seen her in my life.” He responded absently.

**_“Kaachan” he says as I blast him again, knocking him on the ground. The stupid nerd kept saying he could be a hero with such a shitty quirk. And yet he smiles, I think that he’s looking down on me again. The sneer never leaves my face as he gets blasted again._ **

The memory fills him with shame as he enters the UA, Rei senses his mood shift slightly and holds his hand again. Katsuki is pulled back from his memories and notices that they’re near the office already. The office had changed since their first visit, it now sported a rather large sofa bed and several stacks of books adorned the sides. Most of the books were black lines on black lines but they were enough for Ryo Inui to understand the Evangelion pilots’ numerous issues, privately he dreaded the day Shinji Ikari would wake up. The boy was a thesis in how to screw up raising a child by himself, not nearly as much as Rei Aya… Akagi was, but to get to her point you’d have to be born into it. Something he did not wish on the child of anyone.

“Hello, Akagi-san, Bakugou-san, how are both of you today?” Inui asks as he banishes the thoughts of another child suffering like the pilots from his mind.

“We are well, Inui-sensei.” Rei answers for both of them as Katsuki nods in agreement of what she said.

“I’m glad to hear that; now since both of you agreed that, I believe it is time to talk about Leliel.” Inui notices that both teens pale at the name of the angel.

“We did promise, and Doc,” Katsuki says as his voice grows colder, “whatever we say stays here. No Nezu, no Ritsuko, no one gets to hear this.”

“I’ve yet to break my confidentiality agreement with you, Bakugou-san. Why do you suddenly distrust me?”

“Because, this isn’t one of our memories, it’s one of Shinji’s…” Katsuki said somberly. “You see earlier that day we had some synchronization training…”

-Tokyo-3 September, 2463, 9 hours until Unit 1 awakens-

It was as if there was a 50-meter hole in reality, no light shone near the Angel classified as Leliel, no air blew near it, no sound came. It was a black dot ignoring the laws of physics that just stood in the middle of Tokyo 3 for an hour before moving. All NERV detected was a Blue blood pattern analysis and the sudden disappearance of a hundred section 2 agents nearby, several dozen reporters that had snuck through the main barricade and the reappearance of several NERV personnel from their American Branch. The last of which were only recognizable from their nametags. Within minutes of Leliel moving Misato ordered the launch of all Evangelion.

“All right kids, the plan is simple Asuka, you take point and Shinji covers you. Katsuki and Rei will provide long range support.” Misato said as she looked over the current location of the angel. _It makes no sense, why the hell didn’t we detect it moving?_

“Hey Misato, how about having Mr. #1 synch rate take point?” Asuka said in an odd tone, shaking the newly minted Major out of her thoughts. “After all he should be able to handle it, right?”

“Asuka, I gave you my orders. Are you implying you can’t handle taking the lead?” Misato answered annoyed at the blatant attempt at manipulation.

“Mi-Misato, she’s right, I’ll go ahead. She’s a better shot than me anyways and can cover me.” Shinji said as he handed the pallet rifle to the red Evangelion and drew his own side arm. The Balmung revolver was a modified anti-tank rifle that had been converted into a revolver, by the liberal use of compression technology and a lot of Evangelion extra parts; normally it would do as much damage to an AT field as a feather, but given the fact that the only way it fired was by using the Evangelion’s own AT field it was capable of weakening the Angel’s own field. In theory at least, it was a new untested weapon. Leliel appeared before Shinji and Asuka as the latter was jumping on top of a building. The Angel responded by increasing its size to over 80 meters in length and width.

Shinji fired once at the center of the orb once he saw that Asuka had taken her spot. The shot went through the hole in reality and hit the building on the other side the building’s upper floor collapsed after the bullet tore through it, something the next 3 buildings mimicked. The black orb that was Leliel grew even more and while lines appeared on it. Then it melted into the ground as Misato said,

“Full retreat, the angel isn’t the orb it’s the shadows!” Shinji and Asuka responded with a grunt as dust could flew with their jumps. Leliel’s shadows formed tendrils as it followed both of them Rei and Katsuki launched missiles and explosions at the shadows but that did nothing. After a few minutes of running Asuka was caught and began sinking into the ground,

“[Goddammit!]” She screamed in German no longer feeling her legs as she sank deeper into the ground when Shinji rushed in and forced his own AT field underneath her. She rose as he sank into the void.

“Bakugou! Get her away!” He said as his mask’s mouth opened and an ungodly roar shook the area, launching Asuka further away. Katsuki barely caught Asuka’s flying body as Shinji finished sinking.

-???, Leliel, 8 hours 45 minutes until awakening-

14-year-old Shinji Ikari awoke to find himself once again in the same hospital bed he so often saw after fighting an angel. His throat was dry, his body felt weak, and there was something missing, something important. _Must’ve blacked out…_ He thought as he saw a glass of water being served by a red-haired nurse. Her blue eyes seemed familiar to him, but he couldn’t focus on her face and words. Nodding as if he understood what she had said, he took the water and drank deeply. She left through the door as he tried to ask her what was going on. Shaking off his exhaustion he got up and put his school clothes. He staggered getting to the door and walked out.

He was in front of his uncle’s house by the shore of Okinawa. The cool breeze of the sea, the warmth of the sun and the sand on his feet were all things that told him that he was home. A comforting thought for the 10-year-old that felt something was missing. His chest hurt, but he had never been much of an athlete even next to some of his class. He couldn’t remember exercising too much, so it made no sense for him. A voice in the back of his head screamed at him to remember, something about angels… But he paid no mind to it. He opened the door and stepped inside his house.

“Shinji, promise mommy one thing. You won’t run away.” Yui Ikari said to her 4-year-old son. He was a rather excitable boy at that age, a bit too impatient, but in that he mimicked her side of the family. She smiled even as she wore her plugsuit, the tight almost elastic piece of clothing left very little room for imagination, and despite her not being ashamed of her body, she did never did enjoy wearing something so explicit in showing her figure. Her old professor smiled, seeing the pair interact, as he entered the room,

“Unka Kozo!” Shinji said running over to him in an attempt at getting a hug.

“Uncle? Didn’t you call me grandpa last week?” He said to the kid.

“Silly Unka, you can be my grandpa and my Unka!” The boy said as if it explained everything. To be fair it did make sense for the child, for Kozo was both an uncle and a grandfather, he could give the kid double the birthday presents and Christmas presents.

“I see… Then that means I’ll have to work twice as hard to be the very best for you.” Kozo responded fondly to Yui’s child. Looking at the woman and sighing deeply he says, “Are you sure that this is for the best? We can have anyone else try to synchronize with it.”

“This again, sensei? It needs to be me; I want to show him a bright future. Now Shinji, remember, mommy loves you very much. And be brave, don’t run away.” She says while hugging the child tightly. They leave the room and eventually arrive at a hangar, leaving her child and her teacher behind she heads towards the Unit 1. Shinji sees a grey giant with a single horn on the other side of the window, its yellow eyes dull, its mask sealed tight and he see his mother board a pod. His father counts down from 10 to 1 and then a red light covers his world. The demon’s eyes glow with power as his mother screams, he sees her turn to blood and then nothing, and the world turns white.

“Shinji, promise mommy one thing. You won’t run away.” Yui Ikari said to her 4-year-old son…

-Tokyo-3, 5 hours remain until the awakening of Unit 1-

“What the fuck do you mean you’re going to nuke him?” Katsuki screams at Ritsuko Akagi. To her luck he cannot see her, if he did, he’d notice her smirk. “Shinji is still alive and fighting! Why the fuck are you planning on killing him?”

“Like I said before Bakugou, in 6 hours his life support will fail and we’ll launch the nukes. This is the only plan…” Ritsuko says before she’s interrupted by Katsuki screaming,

“Fuck your plan, you bottle blonde bitch! Dumbass second rate scientist! You’re betraying a hero who out his life on the line for you!”

“that will work. And pilot, need I remind you that all of you are expendable if it means destroying the angels. They cannot be allowed to reach central dogma. The needs of the many are more important than the needs of the few.” Ritsuko continues as if nothing had been said. Her tone was frost itself and she smiled as she said, “Unit 4, code 326, restrain pilot and force AT field phenomenon until operation is over.”

“Acknowledged.” A synthesized voice reminiscent of Rei said as Katsuki was stuck lifting his hands towards the shadow of Leliel. He barely had time to curse as he felt the pressure of the LCL increase whenever he tried to open his mouth.

“Just so you know this will wear off in 7 hours, you’ll be protected.” Ritsuko said while smirking, “And Asuka I do hope you understand that I’m willing to do that to all of you, it is for your safety after all.”

“[Shit!]” was the only response from the redhead. Her thoughts were only of her roommate that was going to die and her other roommate that would likely kill her once she got out of the Evangelion. Guilt towards her foolish pride ate at her relentlessly.

-??? Leliel, 15 minutes until awakening of Unit 1-

The train car was empty, the afternoon sun slowly descended on the horizon, and a 14-year-old Shinji Ikari was in a corner crying. His school uniform was stained with tears and vomit over what he had been experiencing for the last few hours. Slowly he tried to regain his breath, but every time he did, he saw his mother melt in front of him. He closed his eyes again and focused on the dark, a small piece of his mind told him to remember to focus, but all he could remember, all he could feel was his mother dying in front of him again and again. Soft footsteps that reverbed across the empty train were the only thing that warned him that he was no longer alone.

“How are you?” A voice that sounded like his own said warmly. His eyes couldn’t focus well on the source of it, but to his eyes a young man that wore his face was talking to him.

“Who are you?” Shinji asked

“I am Shinji Ikari.” Leliel replied.

“Liar!” Shinji shouted feeling anger, “I’m Shinji Ikari!”

“Is that so? Then who is Shinji Ikari?” Leliel said with evident joy in his voice.

“I am! I’m the son of Gendo and Yui Ikari, I’m the pilot of Evangelion Unit 1!”

“So, Shinji Ikari is an existence defined by others.” Leliel smiled cruelly as he said this. Laughing he sat in front of Shinji, and smiled too widely for his face. Flesh stretched unnaturally.

“No! I’m me!”

“No, you’re not. You’re just what others see in you.”

“I… No… I’m me. I’m Shinji Ikari.”

“That’s a lie. Shinji Ikari is a lie. Shinji Ikari doesn’t exist outside of his function as a pilot; therefore, Shinji Ikari is just a puppet. A puppet cannot be a person, a doll cannot be a human.” Leliel stated flatly, his blue eyes turning red ever so slowly in front of Shinji.

“I exist! And you aren’t me!” Shinji said as his anger grew, unbeknownst to himself his eyes were turning purple. He could feel the Evangelion again, surrounding him. The train shifted slightly, the afternoon sun no longer shone, only the void greeted him.

“Not yet… You should rejoice Shinji Ikari, you are chosen to become the host for the jaws of god. I am Leliel, and I will become Shinji Ikari.” Leliel said as he shed his facsimile, the skin suit broke unleashing a void that swallowed even sound. Shinji felt the Evangelion in full, his eyes adjusted and saw his helmet cracking. He felt anger, not from himself, but from someone else, a rage unlike anything he had felt before coursing through him. He felt a pull, a longing inside him, he reached towards it, a bright red lance appeared before him he gripped it and the world turned white as the void gave birth to a new universe.

-NERV HQ, 5 minutes until Unit 1 Ascends-

Ritsuko Akagi knew she had fucked up the moment she heard from the staff that Misato had somehow broken out of the cell they had put her in. Somehow, she had woken up from being tranquilized and managed to not only break her cuffs, but also had stolen a gun from one of the guards assigned to her. As a result of her actions, several section 2 officers were now in critical condition and she wasn’t stopping on her warpath. _I guess I underestimated her bond with Shinji… Why can’t people be logical?_ She thinks to herself as she has the MAGI computers force Misato into one of the many dead ends within the base, by sealing certain hallways before she arrived at them, oddly enough despite this she was still getting closer to the command bridge and Ritsuko. It was around this time that deep within Central Dogma a roar that shook the earth happened and the Lance of Longinus was released. The very thing Gendo had entrusted her to not move from Central Dogma was now flying through NERV, destroying countless barriers and defense mechanisms that had withstood Angel infiltration like they were nothing.

“Where is it heading?” She asked the bridge crew that was hesitantly following her orders.

“MAGI indicate it’s heading towards Leliel.” Maya Ibuki responded with some hesitation.

“Fuck…” Was all Ritsuko managed to say before Misato rushed her and punched her in the face hard enough to knock her out in an instant. The sound of broken bones echoed in the command bridge as Misato looked with horror at Unit-1.

-Tokyo-3, 5 minutes until Unit 1 stops its ascension-

Katsuki felt it, like getting shot, like getting stabbed through the shoulder, his AT field broke in an instant and the resulting pain forced his Evangelion to give him full control again. He barely had time to react to his new freedom before he saw it. Unit-1 glowing white with crimson lines adorning its frame ascending from Leliel who screamed even as smoke and blood flowed like an eruption from its real body. The streets filled with burning angel blood that began to eat through the buildings. Rei aimed her rifle at Shinji and said,

“Ikari… Please stop.” Sorrow filled her voice as she jumped back to higher ground before taking aim again, “Don’t ascend. Remain human.”

“Rei… What the hell is happening?” Katsuki asked, worry filling his voice as sweat filled his palms

“Shinji is ascending, if he doesn’t stop, he’ll force an impact level event.” She replied with fear infecting her voice.

“[Shit!]” Asuka said as she jumped towards Shinji, getting in the way of Rei’s aim, “Hey Baka! Wake the fuck up!” She screamed as she tried to grapple with Unit 1 as 6 golden wings broke through its armor and extended into the sky. Unit 1 ignored her punching it, Shinji ignored her screams. Angry and full of pride, Asuka decided that headbutting Unit 1 was a good idea. The resulting shockwave from that shook the buildings and brough them down. Yet Shinji did not wake up. Letting her helmet open Asuka looked at Unit 1’s mask and said,

“Dammit Shinji, stop being such a fucking Baka and come back to me! Can’t you see you’re going to kill us all?! Don’t we matter?!” Then whispering, “Don’t I matter?” Tears filled her eyes. The sound of her crying was like nails on a chalkboard for him, he focused on seeing her. Shinji was many things, but he never could stand to let Asuka cry after hearing her cry for her mother so long ago.

**_The day had gone as well as could be expected, Misato’s plan had seemed to work, me and Asuka were synchronized to a rather surprising degree, so in celebration Misato had let us sleep separately. Since I was too tired from the day’s activities and cooking, and cleaning the mess; I decided to sleep in the living room. I found it hard to sleep despite my tiredness, but closing my eyes at least made time pass faster in my mind. It was around midnight… No, closer to 1 in the morning when she came into the living room, I pretended to be asleep and forced myself into staying still as she sat besides me on the floor. “Baka…” Asuka said with a weary voice, barely above a whisper, “I’m… well at least you’re asleep Baka. I wanted to tell you that… [Fuck, why is this so hard.] I’m sorry. Sorry for treating you like crap.” Tears fell slowly on my back as she cried softly, not letting her voice cry out. After a while she fell asleep crying, and mumbled “Mama… Please don’t leave.”_ **

Shinji let go of the sun inside his soul and Unit-1, now purple, descended to the earth. Katsuki breathed deeply and went to grab Shinji’s unconscious body as Rei slowly picked up the lance and put it on her back.

-Hound Dog’s office-

“Afterwards, Dr. Akagi was temporarily hospitalized, and got a pay cut for her abuse of power while Misato and us didn’t receive any sort of punishment from the Commander.” Rei stated as she drank some bottled water that Hound Dog had offered her. Katsuki shook a bit as he remembered what came next and asked Rei,

“Would you mind telling him what happened afterwards, you’re better at telling stories than me.”

“Very well, Bakugou-kun.” Rei said looking at Hound Dog straight in the eyes, “After Leliel and Shinji’s subsequent hospitalization Bakugou-kun and I were left with taking care of the apartment as Misato wasn’t coming home and Asuka was basically living with Hikari Horaki at the time, though it took weeks Shinji was discharged and eventually everything returned to normal. Or at least as normal for us. During the month of October, we were informed that Unit-4 would be used as a testing unit for new parts from NERV America…”

-Outskirts of Tokyo-3, October, 2463, 5 minutes until Bardiel awakens-

For Katsuki the Evangelion always felt stiff, regardless of how much synchronization he had with his unit. It always felt like he was dragging his body, rather than controlling it. In hindsight had he actually told Misato or Ritsuko about this he would’ve felt Bardiel before it made itself manifest. At any rate the temporary base that they were in was far enough away from Tokyo-3 to be considered safe for S2 activation tests, but close enough that whatever unit was there could run towards Tokyo-3 at sonic speeds without much worry outside of a trail of broken trees. Breathing slowly Katsuki let the LCL liquid flood his lungs and fill his eyes with its orange glow. The coms system whirred o life as Misato’s face popped up and said,

“All right Katsuki-kun, we have a lot of tests for you today, mostly to do with energy levels and of course your own quirk enhancements. When ready give us the signal and we’ll start.”

“Fine then Sergeant drunk, fire up the course!” He responded activating the new engine. His ears heard a symphony of trumpets as he felt himself choke. An explosion rocked the facility and NERV was alerted of a new angel.

Within minutes Shinji, Rei and Asuka were deployed with orders to intercept the angel before it arrived on Tokyo-3. Gendo Ikari took command over their deployment and Shinji couldn’t help but feel despair deep within his gut. He couldn’t bring himself to trust his father, despite Rei’s assurances that he wasn’t evil. The earth shook as Unit 4 came into view, it was deformed in some ways, the armor was around the arms and its mouth mask was open, but only smoke came from it.

“That is the Angel Bardiel, all pilots your mission is clear, eliminate it.” Gendo intoned, to the shock of everyone in the room. The 3 pilots, stood with shock clear in each of their faces. Asuka trembled in anger, but drew her rifle and fired a quick burst towards Bardiel, all shots dinged off from the AT field and Bardiel jumped towards the red Evangelion. Firing the remaining clip as she jumped to the side, Asuka drew her prog knife and stabbed Bardiel. The knife planted itself in his palm and would not budge as blue blood poured from the wound and encroached on Asuka’s Evangelion.

“Activate code 783 for unit-2.” Gendo said and the Evangelion answered with a roar and a flash of fire. The bio-metal that formed the armor of the Eva heated up almost instantly causing first degree burns on Asuka’s arms but destroying the blood.

Rei, shook off her shock and fired more rounds into Bardiel’s back when the Angel grew two more arms from behind and stretched them to grab her, only to be shot by Shinji. He then attempted to grapple the angel using his AT field as a vice to hold him down.

**“Foolish lilim, I am Bardiel the true son of Adam, for all your weapons and all your pride you’ve yet to actually harm me.”** Bardiel said with a voice not unlike thunder, **“Rejoice and praise Adam, for you are the first sacrifices in order to save this world.”** And with a roar he broke free kicking the downed Unit 2 into the nearby mountains.

Shinji attempted to grab Bardiel again in order to force an ejection, but he found himself being chocked by Bardiel.

“Shinji, kill the angel.” Gendo said while looking at his son being killed.

“I won’t kill Katsuki!”

“You will die if you don’t.”

“So what? I won’t become a murderer!”

“Then you leave me no choice.” Gendo smirked as he said, “Unit-1 engage code 000.”

Shinji felt it, as if a line he had been holding had gone slack, he couldn’t control his body. _No… Father, NO!_ Shinji screamed inside his mind as he struggled to take back control of his unit. Leliel’s words haunted him even now, as he despaired. Unit-1 roared and tore apart Bardiel’s arms. Blood filled the forest floor, Rei fired more shots at Bardiel which were ineffective, she watched as Bardiel forcefully regenerated Katsuki’s arms and laughed at the rampaging Unit-1’s attempts at killing him. Then the world turned to bright red as an explosion knocked her and Unit-1 away.

Katsuki was in pain, he felt as is he got stabbed, shot and crushed all at the same time, his body was not responding to his will, his Evangelion was being possessed by an angel, he was hurting and so were his friends, despite what he told himself about them. Bardiel was pulling him along like a puppet, using his body as a shield while Shinji, Asuka and Rei attacked.

“Do you wish to be set free” A voice that sounded like his own said,

“Who the fuck are you?”

“I am the Katsuki Bakugou that resides within unit-4.” The Evangelion replied, “We do not have much time pilot, the angel is trying to infect your nervous system and other biological functions, you have to choose.”

“FUCK! Of course, I want to be free!”

“Then good luck pilot, activate code 001- forced quirk evolution” The Eva said as Katsuki felt his veins turn to fire. Every pore in his body ached and released sweat, then he ignited. The Evangelions were designed to withstand outside trauma, given the fact that they had withstood even falling meteors with little to no damage, it could be said that they were in fact very well designed. Issue was attacks that bypassed its usual protections, anti-AT field weapons and of explosions from the inside. Katsuki Bakugou forced every drop of nitroglycerin in his body to ignite, the resulting explosion cleared a full 100 meters around him. Unit 4 was in shambles and he was barely conscious. Then Bardiel began to reform, like a slime it stretched out.

Katsuki was deaf to the world, he could barely see out of his eyes as well, but he could feel where the angel was, he could still feel his Evangelion’s AT field recovering when he heard Shinji roaring at the angel. The purple blur rushed towards Bardiel and knocked him into the ground. Bardiel grew several more arms trying to stop the rampaging unit when suddenly it stopped moving.

“I **WILL NOT SUBMIT!!!!** ” Shinji roared at his father. At the command bridge the only message that appeared when looking at Unit-1 was error. Gendo furrowed his brow at the disobedience of his son and despaired internally at the loss of the dummy system.

“SHINJI, YOU IDIOT!” Katsuki roared as he forced his tired body to move towards Shinji. Bardiel had recovered and had thrown him away, Katsuki felt the same pull that increased his quirk and grabbed the head of Bardiel. “Hey fucker, ever been atomized?” he said as he focused everything into his quirk, and whispered “Big Bang Bomb.” Katsuki’s world turned white as he forced his quirk to implode and explode simultaneously. Bardiel screamed all the while, the Eva saw the angel and grabbed its core. “I exist to kill angels, my pilot… My Shitty Pilot, you hurt him! I won’t forgive you, lesser son of Adam, burn in hell!” Unit-4 said in its last moments, if he had a face left it would’ve been smiling.

-Hound Dog’s office-

“How did you survive?” he asked Katsuki.

“I didn’t, I was legally dead for a full minute. Ayanami brought me back and kept my soul from leaving my body.”

“The best way to describe what I did was force his AT field to stabilize.” At the sight of Hound Dog’s confused face she added, “For humans like you and me, the AT field keeps our bodies in a certain shape, the AT field is a part of our soul, so what I did was essentially forcefully anchor him into this world.” Rei said calmly, but Katsuki knew that she was anything but, the near loss of Shinji and Katsuki even if it was in the past had hurt her more than she would admit. The phone rang loudly as Hound Dog took it and left his office, Rei looked at Katsuki and asked,

“Do you hate me for bringing you back?”

“I told you before, and I’ll repeat it as often as you need to hear it, I will never hate you.” Katsuki said seriously.

_Now if only you could tell her how you really feel._

_Shut the fuck up!_ He told the voice inside his head.

Chapter 5 End

**Next time on Neon Genesis Bakugelion: Zeruel, Arael, Armisael, piano and Tabris. And of course, fanservice.**

**Fly me to the moon…**

Quirk database update

  1. Shinji Ikari- Lance of Longinus/Perfected Form 
    1. The only natural born pilot has the capacity of erecting AT fields at a whim, though it wasn’t until he arrived at Tokyo-3 that he began mastering the use of them, for most of his life he thought he had a simply light shield quirk.
    2. The Lance of Longinus is the last remaining spear that can destroy a target’s AT field as if it never existed and if Dr. Akagi can be trusted in her analysis of it, it can bypass the usual resistances of any material in order to strike at the very soul of the target.
  2. Asuka Langley Sohryu- Trance, *Forbidden Data* 
    1. Trance is a state of enhanced physical ability and enemy prediction. Since she has trained from a young age, she can predict most attacks and if possible, dodge them perfectly while delivering a devastating counter. Attacks that cannot be avoided are instead deflected or taken in such a way that it reduces the damage to its absolute minimum.
  3. Misato Katsuragi- Quirkless 
    1. Despite multiple feats to the contrary, she is in fact quirkless. Even Dr. Garaki swears that she has to have a quirk despite her quirk factor being 0.
  4. Ritsuko Akagi- Water Manipulation 
    1. An odd variant as she cannot force the water into shape but rather change its chemical components. She cannot generate water herself and cannot transform large bodies of water.
  5. Maya Ibuki- Instant analysis 
    1. By drinking or eating anything she can tell you it’s chemical composition, age and if it has been modified. For biological objects such as blood, she can identify current and hidden diseases as well as type.
    2. She is immune to all diseases she ingests.
  6. Pen Pen/Pen2\- Technopath 
    1. Allows the user to manipulate all electronics in a 20-foot radius all around him.
    2. Previous experimentation shows possession of human like intellect, razor sharp claws and the ability to hover but only on ice.
  7. Gendo Ikari- Mental Immunity 
    1. Immune to any kind of mental quirks.
  8. Kozo Fuyutsuki- Quirkless
  9. Yui Ikari- Light Manipulation 
    1. Allows her to use artificial light to form constructs, her skill with natural light is almost nonexistent however.



General Eva data- Be warned that this isn’t written in story but rather from the author’s POV

  * All Evangelion units are around 10 feet size and can adaptively grow depending on the situation due to the unique bio-steel used in their construction. As to why use small units rather than large, well think about it this way, if you can have the same destructive power with a smaller target for your enemy to hit, is it not advantageous? 200 years is one hell of an advantage technology wise, despite the general lack of progress for humanity at large.
  * The Evas all enhance the quirks of their pilots. For Bakugou, bigger explosions as an example.
  * All Evas have a secondary soul attached to them, Katsuki’s Eva is unique since it was the first one to use a synthesized soul as a bridge between the Eva and the pilot. Said synthesized soul came from a mixture of the Ayanami type of clone and the Bakugou samples gained after the Sachiel fight.
  * Misato’s father was still killed when researching Angels but she didn’t see him die, so she’s a lot less obsessed over killing them.
  * Touji Suzuhara is alive and well, living in Tokyo with his father and sister. For the fans of the character that wanted to see him in this fic, I apologize for not including him directly. It is one of the many things I changed for Evangelion.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes
> 
> Sorry it took so long; my PC issues still aren’t fixed and the sheer size of this chapter didn’t really help. Now, next chapter we go back to the main plot of this fic and I’ll finish Bakugelion in another chapter. Until then, thank you all for your support and I hope to finish the next chapter sooner rather than later. And please comment if you can, I do enjoy reading what people think of what I write.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes
> 
> So yeah… Look this is my first fic and I appreciate any and all constructive criticism. Don’t just write you suck and leave it at that, explain why. I know that there are pieces of information missing, that will be explained later on. There will be OOC moments when compared to canon but I do intend to explain all of them. And any and all quirks that are changed from canon they’ll be explained at the end of the chapter where they appear. For example, Vlad King and Nezu don’t have any additional or changed quirks so they’re the same as canon. And since Hayden, Shinji, Asuka, Misato and Ritsuko are only mentioned their quirks or lack of them aren’t mentioned in the list. Now to answer some questions that I believe will pop up
> 
> a. Will there be smut? No, I suck at writing it and at most I’ll fade away to it.
> 
> b. What are the ships? Outside of Baku/Rei? None are set in stone. 
> 
> c. Will Shinji and Asuka be joining the cast the main cast? That’s spoilers.
> 
> d. Will there be fanservice? This is an MHA/Hellsing/Evangelion/DOOM mashup, yes there will be.
> 
> e. Will you answer questions in the comments? Maybe. It depends, just don’t expect spoilers. Clarifications, sure.
> 
> f. What is the update schedule? I’m aiming once a week or once every two weeks if I’m not satisfied with what I write. I have no Beta and I must scream. But I’m definitely going to try for a weekly release and if I get inspired maybe more, just don’t expect something like a chapter a day. I’m not talented or have enough time to do that in a way that is satisfactory for me.


End file.
